Pure and Simple
by CondemnedForLife
Summary: The Dark Lord's return is the beginning of the war. Harry meeting a certain auror is the beginning of something else entirely. Harry/Kingsley
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The Dark Lord's return is the beginning of the war. Harry meeting a certain auror is the beginning of something else entirely. Harry/Kingsley

**Main Pairing:** Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings: **Mature themes, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, violence, some angst, attempted noncon (just in one chapter), possible threesomes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters…but can you imagine the possibilities if I did…

**Author's note: **This fic is canon books one, two and three with only slight differences in four and mostly non-canon for the rest of the books. I also have all students starting Hogwarts a year later than in canon which makes Harry 15 not 14.

* * *

Harry sat on one of the window ledges of Gryffindor Tower, gazing out at the setting sun on mountainous outskirts of Hogsmeade. The sombre silence that had fallen on every corner of the castle did nothing to improve his desolate mood.

Only two days had passed since he entered the maze for the Third Task in the Triwizard Tournament. Only two days since he had faced boggarts, sphinxes and acromantula. He rubbed his right leg in reminder of those sharp pincers. Just two days since he had grabbed the portkey, watched Cedric Diggory die and seen Voldemort return to life using _his _blood. Harry felt his breath hitch as he recalled the livid red eyes set in a snake-like face gazing at him with such hatred.

Harry brought his knees up to and hugged them to his chest while he buried his face in them trying to block out the images, but those blank grey eyes continued to haunt him. Although he hadn't known Cedric Diggory very well, he could tell that he had been honest and loyal and had seen his bravery first hand during the past year. But what haunted Harry the most was the knowledge that he was to blame for his death, even if some people tried to convince him otherwise. He knew he hadn't directly murdered the Hufflepuff, but he was still partially responsible and no one would convince him otherwise. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall to trail down his face and drip off his chin to to soak into his t-shirt.

The door to the boy's fourth year dormitory opened quietly behind him and Harry had a fair idea who it was without having to turn.

"Harry,"a soft voice called tentatively. He turned to see Hermione approaching him with sort, unsure steps like you would when approaching a wild animal. Ron and Ginny hovered anxiously behind her, their expressions showing their concern.

"I'm not going to bite," he snorted softly. The three let out relieved sighs at his words and walked more confidently towards him than before.

Harry's training for the Triwizard Tournament had ensured that he became even closer to Ron and Hermione than he had been, but what very few had realised was that Ginny Weasley had become part of the group. Her assistance in looking up deadly spells and jinxes, something she proved to be quite good at has been muh appreciated by all of them.

Hermione sat down on the window ledge beside him and startled, then relaxed when he swung around to face them and pulled her into his arms. It comforted her as well as him, for he had long since discovered that his need for physical comfort would be readily given by his friends. This need undoubtedly a result of his childhood with the Dursleys. While they had never been physically abusive toward him, apart from the occasional slap (or Aunt Petunia throwing a frying pan at him), he still craved the comfort that hugs gave after years of neglect.

Harry watched Ron shoot an envious glance at him as Hermione burrowed her head into his shoulder and laughed to himself. Ron's feelings for Hermione were obvious to everyone except the red-head himself and the girl in question. Everyone in Gryffindor tower enjoyed watching and waiting for the inevitable to occur, meanwhile placing bets on it. Harry sighed quietly as Ron and Ginny sat on the bed nearest them and they remained like that in companionable silence for a few moments.

It was broken by Ginny. "Harry…" she began," pausing briefly before continuing. "How are you?" They all waited patiently for an answer, watching the dark-haired boy stare in apparent fascination at the ground.

"I'm ok Gin," he said finally. "No really," he assured, seeing their expressions of disbelief. " I guess…I always knew that one day he would come back, and it was only a matter of sooner or later really." He chewed on his bottom lip and added, "Though I would have preferred later. I wish I was more prepared but at least we got started this year." He smiled encouragingly at his friends who were looking at him with sombre expressions on their faces.

Very few knew that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had not only been training Harry for the Triwizard Tournament, but that they had all been training themselves in all areas. Only Dumbledore had been aware and it had been a mutual agreement to keep it secret until such a time that it needed to be known. The headmaster had assisted them as much as possible during their training with a seemingly endless supply of books and advice and a constant offer of lemon drops. The quartet were now almost as hooked on the muggle sweets as the old man himself.

They had started with physical training. Hermione and Ginny had put together a balanced diet and an exercise schedule for them. The first month had felt never ending for all of them. It was harsh and demanding on their inexperienced bodies, however the small signs of improvement in their health gave them incentive to continue. Muscles they never knew they had ached and their bodies began to accustom to the training as they became more toned.

Harry in particular was delighted with the height and muscles he was developing after years of being short and skinny, a direct result from the Dursley's lack of care. He now stood at 5"10, though still shorter than Ron's nearly six foot he was at least taller than Hermione and Ginny. They could now run five miles a day (they laughed at the amount of times they had nearly got caught sneaking out of Hogwarts in the morning before dawn to go for a jog and then sneak back in before breakfast). Hermione had also encouraged them to learn muggle martial arts and yoga. The meditation involved in the latter had also enabled Harry and Ron to curb their tempers and for Hermione to lower her obsessive attitude about studying and homework. They had just started on hand-to-hand combat and Ginny and Harry who had developed a love for martial arts were constantly researching more methods of muggle fighting.

Hermione had refused to let them forget their magical training and both boys had eventually given up complaining about the amount of spells, jinxes, curses, definitions and potion ingredients they had to learn and had accepted their fate with brooding resignation. While Harry was more than happy to progress in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration he was less happy to have to learn about potions outside of the classroom. An opinion that was seconded by Ron. The issue was soon resolved when Ginny came across a potion that corrected bad eyesight and Harry had happily joined Hermione in its making. After that he was slightly more enthusiastic when they researched useful potions. They had made the decision to learn every DADA spell, jinx or curse they came across to ensure they would never be lacking during a fight. However they chose to be more selective about what they learned in Charms and Transfiguration.

"Why on earth would we need to know how to dye your hair the colours of the rainbow?" Hermione had scoffed one evening as they sat in the library. She was reading Charms For Everyday Use by Marian Spaffold. Harry and Ginny had shrugged while Ron flushed slightly.

"It could be useful for something," he had mumbled defensively.

Ginny raised an eyebrow knowing that Ron had no doubt tried this spell out. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Um- it- um- I don't-," he stuttered incoherently. Harry and Hermione snickered as the red-head stammered himself to silence, though they couldn't help being curious about when Ron had used the spell and who on. Harry couldn't help but suspect that Fred and George had somehow been involved.

Madame Pince, the librarian, had staggered by carrying a stack of books in her arms and glaring at them suspiciously, no doubt noticing Ron's red face and the other three's smirking countenances. The conversation had been quickly changed by Ron to the topic of Animagi. Harry and Ginny had, after much begging, pleading and cajoling, convinced a reluctant Hermione to let them begin the process of becoming Animagi. However, when Hermione allocated them the job of researching Animagi, they both discovered there was a lot more to it than they had originally guessed. Hermione had gloated in informing that they were in charge of any spells, potion or anything else that may be needed for the process.

All four teenagers were still at the first of four stages. The first stage involved meditating for an unprecedented amount of time until they reached a state of complete harmony with their magical core and minds. They had to be entirely focused on finding their inner animal at which point they could move onto stage two which was embracing your inner animal. It was not as simple as it sounded. Focusing your magic, mind and body on achieving one thing and one thing only without any distractions proved surprisingly hard despite where they meditated.

Hermione had had the most achievement so far with almost three hours of meditation …before Crookshanks crept onto her lap. Harry and Ginny were almost tied with two and a half hours each approximately. Ron brought up the rear with just over two hours because his impatience always seemed to get the better of him in the end. He complained that he couldn't help thinking about more interesting subjects such as quidditch and dinner. Something that had Hermione rolling her eyes at him whenever it was mentioned.

Care of Magical Creatures had been another subject that Hermione insisted they explore in more depth, but it had been decided that they would leave it until the next school year or sometime during the summer when they were together again.

"I guess it really just means that we have to keep up our training," Harry concluded. "And live life to the fullest while we're doing it."

"So that means we should raid the kitchens for fire whiskey? That would be pretty fulfilling," Ron suggested hopefully. He was to be disappointed.

"No," Hermione corrected firmly. "You will do no such thing Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Do you think it will be this bad when they finally get together?" Ginny muttered to Harry. He choked on a laugh and instead of replying opted to watch Hermione and Ron exchange mild insults, efficiently distracting him from any lingering thoughts on the past few days.

None of them heard the quiet footsteps coming up the stairs and were therefore surprised when Seamus and Dean stumbled into the room...with Seamus' hands clasped firmly on Dean's hips, while Dean's own arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him further into the passionate kiss they were sharing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked on in complete shock until the initial emotion made way for embarrassment. Although Hermione and Ginny were grinning wickedly.

Dean and Seamus' embrace was broken rather unceremoniously by Ron. "Oi, you two, cut it out!" he shouted, then snickered as the two broke apart with a muffled exclamation. Turning to see the four situated near the window Dean's rapid loss of colour was visible even through his dark skin and with a shocked, then panicked expression he backed away from them and towards the door, Seamus' paler skin was tinged pink, but he grabbed onto Dean's sleeve and pulled him away from the door.

The silence was now suffocating and broken only by Dean's hoarse voice. "Go on," he said," say everything you want to say. Call us names and get it all off your chest and then we'll move out and stay somewhere else so you won't even have to be in the same room as us." His tone was bitter and hurt.

There was an uncomfortable and awkward silence following his words and this time it was broken by Ginny. "I'm sorry," she began nervously," but why would we want to call you names?" Dean whirled around to stare at her in disbelief. He spluttered incoherently for a few moments before seeming to find his voice. "Because we're gay. We're men and involved in a relationship. Its supposed to be sick and wrong."

Ron and Ginny gazed at him in utter bewilderment. Seamus gently tugged Dean into his arms and whispered softly in his ear, but loud enough for the rest of the room to here. "I told you its not like that in the Wizarding World. No one thinks its unnatural." He gave a small chuckle and added, "Very little is thought of as unnatural here."

When Dean proceeded to shake his head in denial and attempted to remove himself from his boyfriend's arms, Hermione, who like Dean had been brought up in the muggle world, decided to educate him on that aspect of the Wizarding World. "Dean," she said," Seamus is correct. The Wizarding World holds very little, if any, prejudice against homosexual or bisexual relationships." She paused and turned to glare at Seamus who's blush had now faded to a light pink hue and who was still holding Dean protectively. The blush returned in full with Hermione's next words.

"Have you not told him any of this?" There was a hint of anger in her voice. Seamus gave a slight shrug and looked ashamed before returning his eyes to the dark-skinned boy in his arms.

With one last disapproving glance at Seamus, Hermione continued her explanation to Dean in her familiar lecturing tone causing Ginny and Ron to roll their eyes. "As I was saying, there is very little prejudice against the relationships any witch or wizard tries to pursue with another with or wizard because it it magic compatibility that counts. While physical attraction is important, a witch or wizard's magic also has to be attracted to the other person as well. Many of the people in our world find in another what they call "soul mates". Essentially that's exactly what it is because your magic is identifying the person who completes you, but only their love for one another can make a relationship truly work. A witch or wizard may also find that they have more than one person who's magic is compatible with theirs, although this tend to happen more in the case of magical creatures."

Hermione stopped for a moment and focused her brown eyes in Dean's almost black ones. "I presume you can feel your magic constantly, like a something under your skin beating and pulsing?" She received an affirmative and continued. "How does your magic react when ever your close to Seamus?"

Dean turned in his boyfriend's arms and faced the sandy-haired boy. "It vibrates under my skin like its trying to escape. It pulses and beats whenever he's close. I get goosebumps wherever he touches me and I feel relieved whenever I see him because I know he's mine. I feel like I'm..."

"...whole." Hermione finished smiling. She glanced wistfully at Ron, her eyes full of longing as she gazed at the oblivious red-head. She broke it to look back at Dean and Seamus who had their eyes fixed on each other, and continued with her explanation. "Its also what allows men and women in a homosexual relationship to become pregnant."

Dean jumped away from his boyfriend in the blink of an eye and stared at her in disbelief. "What?" he yelped.

This time it was Ginny who answered. "Its true. While a witch is naturally born with a womb, the consistency of two wizards magic allows a womb to form in the submissive partner during sex. It also allows to women to join their...fluids during sex and then magically transport the result into one of their wombs." Her voice was calm when she finished, contrary to the wicked grin she was wearing. Nearly everybody in the room was blushing at this point and Ron was looking at his sister as though he wanted to reprimand her for knowing things he clearly thought she shouldn't know.

Harry, still seated on the window ledge, had remained silent and nearly motionless since Dean and Seamus had entered the room. His eyes swam with mixed emotions as he tried to focus on the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts. He was in turmoil as he tried to absorb Hermione and Ginny's words. The extreme shock he had felt at seeing two of his friends in such an embrace had overwhelmed any other emotions until fear and panic began to slowly creep up on him. He waited for his friends to begin their verbal and possibly physical assault and prepared himself to hear them insult what he couldn't help, but he wouldn't sit here cowardly as Dean and Seamus were ripped apart. He would out himself and stand with them.

Harry could still hear his relatives words in his head. Their harsh and degrading words against anyone who was gay or a lesbian came flooding back easily and he felt himself flinch as he waited for some of those words to make an appearance from the mouths of the people he loved most in the world. But instead Harry listened with growing disbelief, incredulity and slowly mounting hope as Hermione and Ginny described the Wizarding World's view on such relationships.

While he listened he allowed himself to remember the indescribable fear he had felt when he first began to become sexually attracted to the male physique instead of the female one. He had been twelve and was hurrying along the third floor corridor to Charms when he had suddenly seen two fifth Ravenclaw boys in an ardent kiss in one of the alcoves along the wall. Harry recalled with vivid clarity how his stomach had clenched and then a fiery feeling spread through him. The corridor was suddenly much to warm and he had practically ran the rest of the way to Charms. He found himself thankful that neither boy had seen him and tried to ignore the throbbing problem between his legs all that class. But from that day Harry could not ignore how much the male form appealed to him and when he would catch himself looking at another boy he would immediately tear his eyes away and hope that no one had seen him. He stopped himself from seeing the other same sex couples in the school even when they were right in front of him, not wanting to hope that everything his relative's had said was wrong.

Even though it felt like denying a part of himself Harry couldn't help it when he remembered his uncle's ranting about "disgusting faggots" and "perverted freaks." With the knowledge that he was barely normal even in the Wizarding World, Harry had focused his attentions on Cho Chang while attempting to not let his eyes wander to Cedric Diggory instead. Sometimes it became too difficult and Harry would seek out others he knew were like him and indulge in secret relationships with them. He would ignore them when they tried to persuade him to take the relationship into the open because he was always so afraid and he never let them explain. However, Hermione's honest words had pierced him and he felt a rather foreign emotion build up inside him; hope. He knew now he wouldn't be rejected by his friends and if he survived the war he might even have a chance to start a family.

The sound of a throat clearing caused him to open his eyes, which swept swiftly across the room noting that everyone was now staring at him.

"Um- Harry I know you were raised in a muggle home like Hermione and me, so are-are you ok with this?" Dean's voice was quiet but his heart thumped against his chest at the thought of losing his friend and he fidgeted anxiously. His friendship with Harry had developed further this year when he had asked the other Gryffindor if he could draw him. Dean had aspiring ambitions to be an artist and every time he would ask Harry to pose for him the other boy would refuse for exactly eight minutes before giving in.

Harry still didn't believe him when he would inform him of his beauty, incredulous when Dean would show him his finished works, refusing to believe that it was him in the picture. Losing Harry's friendship because he was in love with a boy, with his best friend, was going to be hard.

Harry still didn't answer which caused Dean and Seamus' nervousness to build. While hating to give his friends undue stress Harry had to be sure. He turned to Hermione who was now on the bed beside Ron and Ginny. He maintained a blank face as he asked quietly, "Is it true? That the Wizarding World really accepts that kind of relationships?"

Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him but nothing mattered except Hermione's answer. "Yes." she replied honestly, looking at him thoughtfully with a very un-Hermione like glint in her eye.

Harry let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Dean and Seamus as he let his head fall back against the window behind him. Dean and Seamus also looked immensely pleased and turned to each other to resume their interrupted kiss.

Harry smiled at his friend's obvious happiness and he averted his eyes only to be met with the image of a mischievously grinning Hermione and Ginny. Harry hastily stood up and made his way towards his own bed while brushing his shoulder length hair out of his eyes. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pyjama bottoms, Harry turned towards the bathroom only to be stopped by Hermione and Ginny who pushed him onto his bed before jumping up on either side if him, effectively trapping him.

"So Harry...don't you have something to tell us?" began Hermione trying to get him to meet her eyes, which he refused.

"Yea Harry. We are your friends after all and friends have no secrets," continued Ginny.

"After all if we kept secrets it would be lying wouldn't it?" Hermione grasped his arm as he wiggled, attempting to escape.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Ron snapped from the opposite bed, eyes fixed on the hand on Harry's arm.

Dean and Seamus broke their kiss partly for the need for oxygen and partly out of curiosity and turned to watch Ginny and Hermione try to guilt the truth out of Harry. Harry merely fidgeted uncomfortably and blew on unruly lock of hair away from his eyes. Hermione seemed to decide for bluntness instead.

"So how long have you been attracted to guys? And don't give me that look." she reprimanded the wide-eyed and gaping boy. "I saw the look on your face after we had finished explaining to Dean. You looked just as relieved as he did."

Aware that he wasn't going any where while trapped between the two girls Harry decided to be honest. "Since the end of first year," he mumbled but it sounded much louder in the quiet dorm room. Ginny squealed then pounced on him and straddled him. "This is great Harry! Now me and Mione and you can all go out shopping, which you really need by the way and you can tell us which guys are gay or not so we know if we stand a chance and..." She continued to babble on as Harry and Hermione stared at her in equal parts bemusement and horror. Harry couldn't help but be amused that his friend was as horrified of shopping as he was.

Even after hearing their earlier words Harry couldn't help the lingering insecurity that they were going to reject him. Although that really didn't seem likely he mused as he stared at the ranting girl above him. He suddenly smirked and quickly flipped them over. "Not a chance on your life Gin," he said as he smirked down at her. "I don't do shopping." She huffed indignantly then smiled at his playful mood.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" she asked softly and watched as his smile faded slightly. "You didn't really think we would reject you just because you like men, did you?" Her words were teasing and playful and cleared the air.

Harry smile softly at her before answering, "To be honest I didn't know, but considering the muggle world's view on it I wasn't exactly expecting open arms." He made an effort to get off her but Hermione had started holding him from behind.

"We love you Harry. Don't ever forget that," she stated firmly from behind him.

"Yup, we love ya just the way you are Harry," Ron said.

Harry glanced up at his male friend. "You sure you're ok with this Ron?"

The red-headed looked offended that Harry would even consider the possibility that he might not be. "I don't have anything to not be ok with. I don't know what muggles think but there's never be any reason for me to hate gay people. Besides Mum was born from two men and both Charlie and Fred are gay. Just don't start crushing on me mate, because we'd make a terrible couple."

Harry chuckled. "Just imagine our kids. . ." The rest of them joined his laughter while Ron joined the three entangled on the bed.

The sounds of laughter met their ears and from above they heard Seamus' Irish baritone. "That's beginning to look real interesting. Mind if we join in?" The next few minutes involved exclamations of pain and random fits of giggling as they all gathered on the bed in an assortment of limbs and torsos. "If anyone comes into the room its going to look like we're having an orgy." Harry chuckled from his position between Dean and Hermione. This sent another fit of laughter through the group after which they began to try untangling their various body parts from each other.

Harry slid off the bed and bent to pick up his fallen pyjamas. When he stood up he found an arm wrapped around his slim waist bringing him tightly against another body. "Harry, now that I know you swing our way, what do you say to a threesome?"

"Seamus!" yelled Dean, his face burning under his dark skin. Harry merely grinned at the leering Irish man. " Might take you up on that offer. Thanks Seamus!" Harry replied seriously and leaned up to peck the other boy on the cheek, before turning back to the giggling girls on his bed.

Harry heard Seamus spluttering incoherently behind him and joined Dean and Ron as they laughed at him. Locks of messy hair once again fell in his eyes and he reached up impatiently to push them back.

"Harry, I'm tired of watching you and that hair of yours fight over something that can be so easily fixed," said Ginny. She looked at him critically and began to pull out her wand at which point Harry began to back up quickly.

"Whoah Gin! What exactly are you going to do?" But the only answer he received was a mischievous grin and he heard laughter from the bed as Ginny advanced on him.

"Cretum," she whispered, her wand aimed at his head.

Harry felt the briefest tug on his scalp and then it was over. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously as Ginny sauntered back to the bed where the other four were sniggering.

Harry didn't feel any different after the spell, but he knew it must have done something and he vaguely remembered hearing that particular incantation in Charms one day. Harry didn't have to wonder for long as he soon found out exactly what it did when he took a step forward and something slithered over his shoulders. He grabbed a piece of his hair as he looked at it in disbelief. It was at least three times its original length.

"Gin!" he shouted, snapping his eyes to a smirking Ginny. "What the hell did you do?"

Ginny stood up and began to approach him with a comb and hairbrush in her hands. "Harry, calm down for a minute," she said firmly," your hair is going to be much more manageable at this length because you'll have more control over what you do with it. Now come here." She indicated to the bed beside her.

Harry reluctantly walked towards her as his _still _messy hair brushed his waist. Ginny pushed him onto the bed and then settled on her knees behind him. This is such a bad idea Harry mused. All she had done was create more uncontrollable hair to deal with. Although he had to admit it felt really nice as Ginny began to run the comb through his long hair.

"Now go get ready for bed," she ordered once she was done.

"Yes mum," Harry muttered then ducked as a pillow came flying towards him. Grinning he made his way towards the bathroom with his pyjamas in his hand.

Closing the door behind him, Harry turned to face the mirror and started slightly at his reflection. He was pale. Paler than he should have been for this time of the year though it may have been the result of the past few days. He frowned as he scrutinized the person staring back at him. He had high cheekbones that set off the dark eyelashes that framed his emerald eyes. His lips were plump and a pale pink. Although he was gaining height and muscles, he still had a very slim build and Harry bemoaned that fact.

Harry couldn't help grinning when he saw his hair. It no longer fell in a mound of messy locks. Instead it hung to his waist like a black waterfall, it was still wavy, almost ridiculously so, but far more controllable. It framed his face nicely and when Harry whipped off his shirt he noticed that it nearly made the skin on his chest and stomach glow. Finished scrutinising his appearance, Harry changed into his bed clothes and carried on with his usual night time routine. Before he left the bathroom he paused and contemplated the mess his hair would be in the morning before waving his wand and producing a black ribbon which he quickly wrapped around his hair pulling it back from his face.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were still in their places when Harry left the bathroom while Dean and Seamus were getting ready for bed as well. He was greeted with whistles from Ginny and Seamus and he self-consciously yanked at the t-shirt that was showing some of the creamy skin on his stomach and back. He rolled his eyes at them, smiling slightly. He passed Ron, who was being shoved in the direction of the bathroom with his pyjamas in his hands, as he headed towards his bed. He gave Harry a long, suffering look as he passed and Harry snickered at his friend's misfortune, conveniently forgetting that the same had happened to him only a few minutes earlier. Hermione and Ginny had the unfortunate habit of trying to mother to them.

When Ron returned from the bathroom Hermione and Ginny bid the boys goodnight and left for their own dorm rooms passing Neville as he came into the dorm room. They all shouted out their own version goodnight and Harry stared up at the scarlet canopy above him as the room was plunged into darkness. He felt his entire body hum with gratitude over the fact that he had been accepted by his friends. His elation was only heightened by the idea that he could have a family, a husband and kids if he wanted to. Not that he planned on having one anytime soon, at least not until Voldemort was defeated but the possibility still delighted him.

Harry's thoughts travelled to Ginny and Hermione and their complete acceptance. In fact they seemed rather enthusiastic about his sexuality and Harry groaned silently at the knowledge that they would most likely ask him for details of any previous sexual encounters he may have had. Not that there had been many he mused. His first kiss had been with Terry Boot the previous year. It had been an enjoyable experience for both of them, but it had been an experiment more than anything. However there had been the fortnight of secret meetings with the Slytherin Blaise Zabini that had involved numerous heated snogging sessions amongst other things. Blaise and he had ended it on good terms and Harry remained secret friends with the Slytherin and indulged in mild trysts every now and again.

Last had been his brief affair with the Durmstrang student, Xavier Markovski, only two months ago. This short relationship had given him more sexual experience than any of the others. Xavier had been a quiet, albeit handsome presence in Harry's life and had been a wonderful and understanding listener. Harry blushed at the thought of the information that Hermione and Ginny would eventually get out of him. He decided to cut off his thoughts at that point and began to meditate as he attempted to clear his mind. However when he did fall asleep his dreams were full of insane red eyes, white masks and blank grey eyes that begged him for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **The Dark Lord's return is the beginning of the war. Harry meeting a certain auror is the beginning of something else entirely. Harry/Kingsley

**Main Pairing:** Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings: **Mature themes, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, violence, some angst, attempted noncon (just in one chapter), possible threesomes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters…but can you imagine the possibilities if I did…

**Author's note: **This fic is canon books one, two and three with only slight differences in four and mostly non-canon for the rest of the books. I also have all students starting Hogwarts a year later than in canon which makes Harry 15 not 14.

* * *

"Excuse me," Harry muttered, pushing his way through a group of third years on the Hogsmeade platform.

Pulling his trunk behind him and holding Hedwig's cage securely under his arm, Harry followed Hermione's bushy hair through the crowds of students as they babbled excitedly about the holidays to come. Harry ducked his head as he felt the eyes that followed him and the not-so quiet whispers. He sped up his pace as he saw Hermione reach the end of the train, thanking any deities he could think of that his friend was smart enough to pick a compartment far away from everyone else.

The Hogwarts' students had said their goodbyes to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons' students early that morning. Harry and Hermione had bid farewell to Xavier and Victor, both giving the Bulgarian boys a peck on the cheek. Harry had Xavier's address and had promised the handsome youth that he would write. Although Hermione and Harry rather regretted their show of affection afterwards when Ron and Ginny had persisted on teasing them relentlessly. Until Hermione snapped and shoved Ron unceremoniously out of the carriage on the way to Hogsmeade at which point Ginny had wisely shut up, eyeing the bushy-haired girl warily.

The Leaving Feast the day before had been very difficult, and Harry watched as the Hufflepuff's grieved for something which should had never occurred. Harry had appreciated Dumbledore dedicating the feast to Diggory, but had been disappointed when he had been included in the toasts. He had felt the entire students population's eyes on him. Harry wondered what they thought of him. They hadn't believed him in second year, what reason should they have to start now? Especially if Minister Fudge's reaction to Voldemort's return was anything to judge by.

Harry shook his head in an attempt to dispel his thoughts and focused on Ron's head as they followed Hermione onto the train and into a compartment that already occupied Ginny, Seamus and Dean, the latter of which was sprawled across his boyfriend's lap and looking utterly content.

Harry smiled as he acknowledged the fact that he had been brought closer to the young lovers because of their mutual admission of homosexuality. He now had both their addresses and had once again promised to keep in contact if he could.

Soon after the train pulled away from Hogsmeade station, Harry was involved in a game of Exploding Snap with Ron as the other four talked about their plans for the holidays and looking forward to spending times with their families. They all deftly avoided the subject of Voldemort's return unless Harry brought it up and someone always steered the conversation in a different direction if it looked like he was becoming uncomfortable. Harry fell into silence once the game was finished and closed his eyes as Ginny began to play with his hair, a fetish she had recently developed.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft and Harry couldn't help smiling at the sound of it.

"I'm fine," he replied in the same tone. "Just imagining how bad this summer with the Dursleys is going to be and when Dumbledore will let me leave." He opened his eyes and saw their sympathetic expressions and Dean and Seamus' curious ones and immediately began to reassure them.

"It won't be that bad, but I want to keep up our _schoolwork_ and some how I don't think I'm going to have much freedom after what happened with Dudley last summer." He recalled the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident and shuddered as he remembered the rage on Vernon Dursley's face.

"We'll talk with Mum and Dad," Ron said quickly and Ginny nodded her agreement. "They'll make sure that you're out of there and back at the Burrow in no time."

"And you both better stick to your trai-exercise," Hermione amended with a covert glance at Dean and Seamus, but the two hadn't noticed her slip-up. "If I come to the Burrow and I find you stuffing yourself with food you'll be our jinx dummy for homework next year."

Everyone laughed and Harry felt happier at the idea that he wouldn't be spending too long at the Dursleys.

They had almost an hour left before the train would arrive at King's Cross Station when the group were joined by Fred and George. The two pranksters took the opportunity to tease Seamus and Dean mercilessly when they found about their relationship until the two looked like they'd had their heads dipped in red paint. When they had _finally _ran out of dirty jokes they turned their attention to Harry and cooed over his hair while making suggestive remarks and leering at him until Harry hexed them with rabbit ears and tails and they meekly submitted. They spent most of the trip discussing the results of the Third Task only after Harry had brought it up.

Shortly before arriving at Platform nine and three quarters, they paused their conversation when loud voices could be heard outside the compartment. Peeking out the windows in the sliding doors they watched as Draco Malfoy cringed away from an older Slytherin who was whispering to the blond, his expression vicious. The younger Slytherin remained expressionless, but the words that were spat from his mouth appeared intent to hurt as Malfoy winced at the strong grip on his wrists. Despite the blond's was attempting to remain calm, the fright in his eyes was apparent. The brunet Slytherin asked him a question and after been roughly shaken Malfoy quickly nodded his head.

With a triumphant smirk the older Slytherin left Malfoy sagging against the wall of the train. His head turned and Harry almost winced at the fear and despair in his eyes before it rapidly disappeared and he hurried away. The Gryffindors couldn't help but feel concern. Not when Malfoy who always presented a calm facade to the world appeared that terrified. Hermione's face was curious when she gazed after the silver-eyed teenager. What could have been said to cause Malfoy such a degree of stress? The fact that the Dark Lord was back should have been a cause of celebration for the Slytherins. But Harry suddenly recalled seen a similar look of fright on the faces of several other Slytherins in the past few days.

Harry glanced up as the train began to pull to a stop and watched the happy mothers, fathers and siblings eagerly waiting for their family member to leave the train. He quickly noticed the shock of red hair in the middle of the crowds and felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

As the other's gathered their luggage and left the compartment Harry grabbed Fred's arm to stop him, and began to rummage in his trunk for his Triwizard winning as the twins watched him with raised eyebrows and bemused expressions. He smiled triumphantly as he found them under a pair of underwear and tossed the heavy bag into George's arms. The gold clinked as it moved inside the bag and Harry grinned at the gaping twins. It was so rare to see them speechless.

"I've decided that you should have this," Harry said simply. But the twins continued to gawk at him and Harry had time to wonder if they would notice if he left before Fred snapped out of his shocked daze.

"Harry, we can't-," Fred protested shaking his head.

"Look I overheard you both talking about how Bagman conned you out of your savings. I don't need the money so you should take it."

"But-,"

"No," Harry cut George off. "If you don't take it I'll end up throwing it away in the first bin I can find. It would go to much better use if you started on that joke shop of yours. We'll probably be needing something funny in our lives soon enough." Harry was persistent and the twins eventually gave in after all their arguments had been countered.

Fred and George sighed simultaneously. "Your mental," George muttered as he balanced the sack of coins in his arms. "Not that I'm complaining mind but your still off your rocker."

Harry smiled at them cheekily and left the still awestruck twins discussing his mental health. He joined Ron, Hermione and Ginny on the platform where they were being hugged and kissed by Mrs. Weasley, who soon had Harry in her grasp.

"I love your hair dear," she cooed, and Harry glared over her shoulder at the snickering Ron and Ginny. Bill looked indignant at his mother's fuss over Harry's hair when his own was constantly criticized. "And you've all grown so tall," she added as she eyed them up. This was the first time since Harry had known her that she hadn't admonished him about his weight. "But you all need food. Your far too thin." Oh well, old habits die hard.

There was a lot of rolling eyes, but they all accepted her mothering with minimal fuss. Harry grinned when Mr. Weasley warily eyed the still dazed forms of Fred and George when they hopped off the Hogwarts Express. Something good rarely happened when Fred and George looked so blissful. They left the platform together through the barrier and emerged in the muggle Kings Cross station.

"Hermione," a voice cried out almost as soon as they had emerged. Harry turned with Hermione to see her parents walking towards them hurriedly, and Hermione was promptly dragged into crushing hugs by both her parents. The Grangers moved forwards to greet the Weasleys and Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger discussed the apparent too-thin forms of their children.

Curious Harry joined Hermione once she moved away from the main group and beckoned to him out of sight of the rest of them. She looked around nervously and then swiftly took a small package out of her jacket packet and handed it to the raven-haired boy.

"This is from Ron, Ginny and me to help you through your time at the Dursleys. No! No don't open it here. Wait until your hom-at the Dursleys." They both smiled at her slip, knowing that home was the furthest thing from what the Dursleys were to Harry.

"Boy!"

Harry sighed and looked around to see a red-faced Vernon glaring at the Weasleys with a very pale Petunia behind him, her eyes fixed on Harry.

"Come on boy, I don't have all day!"

Harry sighed again and with one last smile directed at his friends he went to face his impatient uncle only to be hit suddenly by from the side, knocking the wind out of him. He glanced down in surprise and found that both Hermione and Ginny were hugging him fiercely.

"Bye Harry," Ginny whispered, then leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek, with Hermione doing the same at the other side.

A blushing Harry returned their gestures and then untangled himself from their embrace.

"See ya mate," Ron called out, waving at him.

"Bye Harry," Fred and George mumbled. The were looking a little doe-eyed at the large bag of gold in their hands.

"We'll see you soon dear," Mr. Weasley said, smiling worriedly at him.

Harry waved at them all and turned to meet his aunt and uncle, slowly letting the smile fall from his face as he thought about the impending weeks he was about to spend with them. Harry tucked a stray piece if raven hair behind his ear and walked towards them. He winced as his uncle grabbed his wrist in a tight hold and dragged him out of the station, shoving his way through the crowds with Aunt Petunia following meekly behind them.

Uncle Vernon was muttering rapidly about "red-headed freaks" and "obscene displays in public" as he pushed Harry into the car. His mumbling continued the entire way home but Harry's eyes were drawn to his thin aunt who never once participated in his uncle's conversation. Instead she had practically burrowed down in her seat and shot her husband nervous glances out of the corner of her eye. Harry managed to tune out Vernon after a little while, something he had become adept at. However, his eyes narrowed when Vernon's hand shot out to change the gears and Petunia flinched away from him. That was definitely. . .strange.

The houses of Privet Drive were exactly as Harry remembered them. He watched the identical houses fade to a blur as the car sped down the road where it finally slowed then stopped outside Number Four. Harry couldn't help the sudden feeling that he had never left and the time when he could leave never seemed to be so far away. His uncle had pulled to a stop and remained inside the car as both Harry and Petunia quickly got out. Harry unloaded his luggage from the trunk of the car.

"I'll be back in a few hours Pet. I just have some paperwork that needs to be sorted back at the office," Vernon said to his wife before glaring at Harry. "And don't you go getting in your aunt's way if you know what's good for you." He drove off and Petunia didn't even wait for him to turn the corner before going into the house.

Harry followed his aunt and without needing to be told he dutifully pulled his luggage upstairs and into the smallest bedroom of the house while his aunt silently entered the kitchen. Although there was no love lost between Harry and his aunt, he was curious about her silence. She would normally be screaming at him by now or muttering to herself about the latest neighbourhood gossip. Her usual neurotic behaviour was suspiciously absent.

Harry also couldn't help wonder where his cousin was. Usually when Harry arrived back at the Dursleys for the summer he was greeted with insults and taunts from his cousin while the older boy was stuffed with food by his mother. It was disconcerting for Dudley to miss a chance to tease him, and Harry felt uneasy. But the house was actually quiet for once and Harry wasn't going to argue with Dudley's absence.

Taking a quick glance around his room, Harry noted that it was exactly how he remembered it with a few exceptions. His small bed was placed in the corner as always. The small wardrobe stood beside the door and he placed Hedwig's cage on the old desk complete with lamp was near the window. He had released her on the train and had no doubt that she would enter the room at some time during the night with a small, dead animal in her clutches.

Harry unpacked his meagre amount of clothes, which consisted of either Dudley's old clothes or school robes, and put them in the bare wardrobe. There was, however a few items of clothing that Ginny had insisted Harry buy when they had made their last trip to Hogsmeade. This included two pairs of jeans, a tracksuit, three t-shirts, a pair of jogging shorts and trainers. While Ginny had been displeased about the small amount, Harry had been satisfied. He had never had this many new clothes in his life. Harry knew if he went shopping with those two again it would be his _last_ time shopping. They were so obsessive.

However there was a few things in his bedroom that had not been there last year. A large mat, very like the conjured ones they has used for yoga this year, lay on the floor beside the bed. There was a set of different size weight on a stand in the corner, and a large metal bar hung across the doorway nearly three-quarters of the way up. Harry frowned and speculated whether this was a new hobby of his uncles before shuddering and shrugging it off. If it was Harry didn't want to know about it. The image of a sweaty, panting Uncle Vernon was fuel for nightmares and he had more than enough of them already. Either way the equipment would be useful to keep him healthy. He wondered if there were any martial arts studios nearby, after all it was a fairly popular sport with muggles.

Finished with his unpacking for now, Harry listened to the abnormally quiet house and heard only his aunt making dinner in the kitchen. Knowing that he had nothing else to do Harry listened to her for a few more minutes before deciding to go down and help. He pinned his hair back in a ponytail and relaxed as he entered the kitchen. Muggle cooking was one of the few things Harry allowed himself to enjoy even if it was something he had been forced to do from a young age.

"Can I help?" Harry asked her softly.

Petunia turned away from the carrots she was chopping for a salad. She nodded and gestured at the vegetables laid out on the counter as she began to tend to the pork chops in the frying pan. Harry washed his hands and picked up the knife his aunt had dropped, glancing at her subtly as she moved around the kitchen. She was being strangely well-mannered towards him and he pondered the cause of it while he shred the lettuce and put in the salad bowl.

"You grew you hair out," Petunia observed quietly.

Harry turned in surprise then gave her an unsure smile. "Yeah. It was a friend's idea. She insisted that it would make it more manageable."

"She was right," she muse, gazed thoughtfully at the silken, ebony curtain that tumbled to his waist. "It looks much better than that mop you used to have. It was impossible to cut." Harry grinned hesitantly and she smiled back slightly.

"It will only be us eating at the table tonight," she informed him after a few minutes of silence. "Both Dudley and Vernon won't be home until late so I'll leave their dinner in the microwave for reheating."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement of her words and tipped the remaining vegetables into the bowl. He then set the table for two and filled a glass of water for himself. When they had both sat down to eat Harry piled as much of the salad as he could onto his plate. He didn't know what had come over his aunt but he was sure it wouldn't last so he wanted to be full of food when the time came. He also wanted to try to keep the muscles he had gained over the school year which seemed unlikely if the Dursleys started starving him again.

"You used to hate any vegetables I made," Petunia observed, referring to the food they all had to eat last summer as part of Dudley's diet. Although it obviously hadn't worked if Petunia was cooking normal food again. She was watching him curiously as he ate and Harry decided to appease her curiosity.

Harry swallowed before answering. "There was a competition at Hog-my school this year and my friend's decided that we should train together. Hermione has us all on a balanced diet and an exercise schedule. I guess its hard to get out of the routine now." Not that I want to he added silently to himself.

Petunia gave a small nod in what he presumed was acceptance of his explanation. Recalling his fleeting thoughts from earlier Harry decided to ask his aunt while she was in this strange mood. He doubted it would last much longer.

Clearing his throat to get her attention Harry nervously asked, "Aunt Petunia, I was wondering if there's a martial arts studio in the area. Only I started it and don't really want to give up now." He glanced at her cautiously from under his long eyelashes to see her reaction and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that her expression was thoughtful as she held her fork a few inches away from her face.

"There is actually," she replied, her forehead furrowed in thought. "I believe one opened up a few months ago. The reputation of the gym is very good and its supposed to be well run."

"Where is it?" Harry enquired eagerly.

"The address was in the local newspaper," she replied as she stood up and placed her dishes in the sink, then walked into the living room.

Harry washed both their dishes and dried them as he waited, and turned when he heard her re-enter the kitchen with the ruffled newspaper in her hand. She was mumbling about untidiness as she unfolded the dishevelled piece of paper.

"Yes there it is," Petunia said, pointing out a small column on the left side that was advertising a summer special on gym membership. "Its part of the local gym at the corner of Oakview Estate, a few roads down from Magnolia Crescent."

Harry quickly committed the opening times of the gym to memory and thanked his aunt. He was uneasy of her behaviour and was wary of approaching her for another request.

"Aunt Petunia," he began hesitantly, "I was hoping that I could split my chores for this summer between the afternoon and evening. That way I could go to the gym in the morning."

A flicker of emotion darted across Petunia's face, too fast for Harry to see what it was. His aunt agreed to his request abnormally fast with a quick nod of her head.

"What level of martial arts have you?" she asked. She couldn't help being curious. She didn't know her nephew at all she mused as she gazed at his high cheekbones and tall, slender figure that was so like Lily's.

"I'm a black belt in judo and a brown in jujitstu," he replied honestly, remembering how hard they had all pushed themselves in an attempt to gain any leverage they could over the Death Eaters. "And I just began learning kenpo before I left school. We also trained in kick-boxing and practiced yoga. I'll probably be able to continue with most of them in the gym."

Petunia raised her eyebrows, impressed with her nephew and inquisitive about the level of fighting skills he had at such a young age. Did he truly believe he needed them? What other reason would a fifteen year old have for pushing himself to such an extent. Knowing she had no right to pry she left her questions for another day.

With nothing else to do and feeling suddenly drained Harry opted to go to bed. Mumbling goodnight, he left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He changed into a pair Dudley's old pyjamas and quickly brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Harry collapsed on his bed and then groaned as he remembered to set an alarm for a jog the next morning. He rolled over onto his stomach to grab Dudley's dented alarm clock and set it for seven.

Satisfied, Harry left in on the ground within arm's reach and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply as he closed his mind of all thoughts. He focused his thoughts on a meadow, and only a meadow as Hermione had taught him to do when he was attempting to calm his subconscious. In it he was alone and at peace, but even as he drifted off in an attempt to convince himself of this without even getting under the bed covers, a flash of green entered the field and Harry spent the rest of the night in a fitful sleep. He continued to toss ant turn in his bed sporadically as his unprotected mind was plagued with nightmares and memories that he couldn't control.

* * *

In a review it was pointed out that it would be more than difficult to gain a black belt in three martial arts in such a small amount of time so I've changed it to two. Not only is this more realistic but I also know that its possible as a friend accomplished it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **The Dark Lord's return is the beginning of the war. Harry meeting a certain auror is the beginning of something else entirely. Harry/Kingsley

**Main Pairing:** Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings: **Mature themes, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, violence, some angst, attempted noncon (just in one chapter), possible threesomes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters…but can you imagine the possibilities if I did…

**Author's note: **Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts and a special thanks to cait-the-fan girl who was my first ever reviewer and to Cari Marie for pointing out my spelling errors!

* * *

Jerking awake to the sound of an alarm blaring, Harry slammed his hand down on the infernal device and groaned as he rolled over onto his back. His eyes blinked blearily as he attempted to adjust to the light shining through the frayed curtains at the window. Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the images that lingered from a night of the horrifying dreams that seemed to seek him out since Cedric's death.

With effort, Harry rose from the bed and dressed in one of Dudley's old t-shirts, a pair of jogging shorts and his new trainers. He took his wand out from under his pillow, where he had left it last night for easy access and contemplated his new, previously unforeseen problem. Where the hell was he going to put his wand? There wasn't exactly numerous places to hide it when he was dressed like this. Harry frowned in thought. He had a arm holster for his wand but that would be of little use. Seeing no other option, Harry stuck his wand into the tight elastic of his shorts. It looked odd, but at least he could protect himself until he came up with a better idea.

Harry headed towards the bathroom and dumped his clothes in the laundry basket. He completed his necessary early morning tasks, before quietly making his way downstairs, hoping not to wake the other occupants of the house.

The kitchen was as clean as ever, the white tiles of the floor gleaming and the counter tops sparkling. Harry shook his head, and poured himself a glass of orange juice from the carton in the fridge. He lifted the glass to his mouth, then jumped as he heard a noise behind. He whirled around, splashing himself with his drink as did he so, to see Dudley standing in the doorway, wearing almost the exact same attire as him. His cousin was staring at him and Harry tensed and turned away quickly.

However, he could not help glancing back at Dudley as he wiped the drops of juice from his t-shirt. Dudley looked….different. Those were the only words Harry could use to describe his cousin. His eyes assessed the older boy and noted that gone was the whale-sized, red-faced child from the year before and in its place was a heavily muscled sixteen year old boy. Apparently, Dudley's diet had finally taken effect and while he still appeared bulky, it was made up of muscle rather than fat. It was obvious, even from where he stood, that he was at least two inches taller than Harry and the green-eyed felt a stab of dread at the thought of being on the receiving end of his cousin's fury this year. Punches with muscle to back it up would a hell of a lot more.

Attempting to seem nonchalant, Harry gave Dudley a fleeting look from his position by the sink. Quick as he was, he still managed to catch the other's eyes and was relieved and almost worried when he found none of the usual hostility or hatred in them. Instead he was faced with a bright, blue gaze of simple curiosity. What on earth had happened while he was gone? His uncle appeared to be his usual charming self so it was only his aunt and cousin. What the hell was going on?

Dudley took a step further into the kitchen and Harry reflexively moved back. His cousin stopped and after a moments pause, gestured to the carton of juice behind Harry. Warily, Harry handed the juice to his cousin who took it silently and moved across the kitchen to get a glass from the cabinet.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence that now lingered between them.

"What the hell happened to you?" He winced once it was out of his mouth. It wasn't difficult to imagine Hermione standing behind complimenting his subtlety or lack thereof.

Harry firmly told the phantom Hermione to shut up, and focused his attention back on his cousin. The changes in Dudley's appearance really were extraordinary. The weight loss showed the strong jaw that had been previously hidden behind three chins. His blue eyes behind pale eyelashes were now a dominant feature in his face rather than hidden between his bulbous cheeks, his hair now fell straight around his face instead of being plastered to his head like a second, blond skin.

"Could ask the same about you," Dudley replied after a moment, and gestured vaguely at Harry. He seemed surprised that Harry had spoken.

Harry shrugged in response and gave Dudley the same brief explanation he had given his aunt the night before. The silence fell between them again and Harry shuffled awkwardly. He could sense that something had changed within Number Four, Privet Drive. Something was different and until he knew what was going on Harry knew he wouldn't be comfortable.

Dudley gave a hesitant smile at Harry's reason for his change and Harry's stupor began to rise. Dudley had _smiled _at him? Dudley didn't smile unless he was about to beat someone up. It happened to be his favourite pastime. Harry's tenseness went almost unnoticed by the other boy, and he found himself relaxing as he realised that Dudley's eyes were trailing over the high ponytail on top of his head.

"Recruiters came searching at our school to apprentice boys in different sports. I decided to try out for the heavyweight boxers. I didn't bother joining the recruiters but I started training on the school team and we won a few matches." Dudley gave his own explanation to what had made the differences in his own appearance. "And the diet started working." he admitted, looking embarrassed.

Harry had never had a conversation before, in his life, with his cousin and felt fairly uneasy. All the same he was reluctant to change Dudley's pleasant manner by refusing to speak to him.

"So the stuff upstairs is yours then," Harry concluded, referring to the equipment in his room.

Dudley appeared puzzled for a moment before his face dawned in comprehension. "Yeah, it is. I gathered up a lot of stuff over the school year and ran out of places to put it all in my room. I can take it out later on."

"No, its alright." Harry hesitated for a moment before taking the plunge like he had done with his aunt last night. "I was wondering if I could borrow some of it? Not the heavy stuff, just the light weights and the mat." Harry finished his orange juice in one long gulp and then looked thoughtfully at the empty glass. "My best friend will kill me if I don't keep up on my yoga and stuff."

Dudley choked on the orange juice he had just drank.

"Y-yoga?" he spluttered, attempting to hide his chuckles by quickly drinking again but small snickers kept escaping him.

"Uh-huh," Harry sighed as he scowled at his sniggering cousin. "Its not so bad for flexibility and it's a good workout." He glance at his watch. "I better be going I have four miles to jog and I have to find the gym later."

Dudley nodded. "Its a great place. I got a membership there last week."

Harry frowned at that. Was Dudley offering to take him to the gym or was he simply mentioning that he had joined? Shaking his head for thinking to much at this god damned hour of the morning, Harry headed outside and took off to the left of the house. He began at a easy pace, slowly built up his momentum while he passed the duplicate houses of Privet Drive until he was jogging at a greater speed along the bigger roads outside of the private estates of Little Whinging. Cars sped passed him as drivers attempted to avoid the first rush hour of the day. Harry nodded politely when he passed fellow joggers.

Knowing instinctually when he had gone far enough, Harry turned around and began to make his way back, noticing as he ran that the roads were rapidly becoming busier as more people set off for work. He arrived back at the house shortly after 8.30 and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his uncle's car was already gone. He couldn't avoid Vernon Dursley forever but he would do so for as long as possible.

Wrinkling his nose at the stench of sweat his body emitted, Harry opted to take a shower before he made himself breakfast. He could already hear the shower running as he headed upstairs and presumed that Dudley had arrived back before him and decided to take a shower too. He rifled through his clothes as he waited and picked one of his new black t-shirts and a loose grey tracksuit.

Hearing the sound of pouring water fade, Harry until Dudley's bedroom door closed and entered the bathroom himself with his clothes over his shoulder. The blue and white tiled room was still steamy when he went in and he blinked through the hot mist. Harry checked the racks to make sure there was another towel and placed his clothes with them, then turned the shower on.

He stripped down and untied his hair, which was stiff from sweat and stepped under the warm gush of water with a relieved moan. He lathered his body with soap and thoroughly washed it, ridding himself of any sweat or dirt he has accumulated since he had last washed. After finishing with his body he started on his hair using both shampoo and conditioner and then rinsing it carefully. His hair might be more controllable now, but damn did it take a lot of time to wash.

Harry turned off the water and grabbed one of the large, pale blue towels and one of the smaller white ones. He hurriedly dried himself with the larger towel and pulled on his tracksuit, leaving his top off for now. Harry now turned his attention to the mass of curls lying in disarray around his face and shoulders. Heaving a sigh he began to wring the droplets from his hair and watched as they travelled down his lightly muscled chest and over his flat, toned stomach.

Harry knew that without a mild heating charm to dry his hair, he would need ask his aunt for a blow-dryer. Sighing again, Harry threw his used towel in the laundry basket and placed the other one over his shoulders. With his t-shirt in hand he left the bathroom and proceeded downstairs where he could hear Aunt Petunia and Dudley talking.

They were sitting at the kitchen table when he came in and both stared in bemusement at the chaotic state his hair was in. Harry winced as he remembered how his aunt use to shear off his hair when he was younger only to have it grow back the next day. Instead of the usual reprimand he received, he was shocked when his aunt smiled at him in amusement.

"I have a blow-dryer in my room if you want it," she offered, hiding a smile behind the cup in her hands.

"Um- thank you," Harry replied warily. He accepted her offer politely even if he was cautious of her kindness. Although, he was rather glad he didn't have to ask her for it outright and wound his male ego even further, he still avoided Dudley's eye as he walked across the tiled floor.

"Is it alright if I get breakfast, Aunt Petunia?" Harry didn't trust this new Petunia and opted to play it safe until he found out what was going on.

Petunia opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and merely nodded. Harry gratefully began to make himself a bowl of porridge and gently rubbed his stomach as it growled its impatience. Unlike Ron who continued to protest having to eat "pure and utter shit" Harry didn't mind the taste of porridge. He grabbed a banana from the fruit basket and chopped it up to add to the porridge, a habit he had developed from Hermione. Dropping the sliced banana into the bowl, Harry sat at the table opposite his aunt and cousin, and began to shove the food into his mouth like only a teenage boy could do. He listened absentmindedly as Dudley informed his mother that he would probably be busy for the rest of the day.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry began, after he had washed his bowl. "Could I have my list of chores now? Only I want to make sure I'm back in time to do them all."

Out of the corner if his eye Harry watched as Dudley's jaw tightened considerably. He brought his attention back to his aunt who looked uncomfortable.

"Harry, I decided that you don't need to do any chores this summer. I really don't need any help."

Harry gazed at her incredulously. There wasn't a chance that his uncle hadn't left a list of chores for him before he left that morning. Why would his aunt tell him otherwise? Raising his eyebrow, Harry repeated patiently, "Could I have the list of chores please?"

Aunt Petunia looked conflicted, but she finally muttered that it was on the table in the hall and called after him that the blow-dryer was on a vanity table in the guest bedroom as he left the kitchen.

Grabbing the sheet of paper from the hall table, Harry gave it a fleeting glance. It wasn't too bad. Nothing that he hadn't done before. Mow the lawn, pull the weeds, clean the living and dining room and make dinner. Actually for Uncle Vernon it was a miracle it wasn't nearly a page longer.

Harry stopped abruptly as he entered the guest bedroom. It was a beautiful room with cream walls and a purple carpet. The bed covers and curtains matched the carpet, and a mahogany wardrobe and a vanity table with a mirror were located opposite the bed. Usually this room was only used by Vernon's sister Marge, but what had caused Harry to stop so suddenly was the fact the room was obviously in use. His eyes raked over the room taking in every detail and attempting to memorise it. Although the bed had been neatly made it still gave the slightly wrinkled look of being slept in and there was a small indent of a head on the pillow. Clothes hung in the open wardrobe door, a book had been placed on the bedside table and the vanity table was covered in make-up, hairbrushes and other items. The blow-dryer amid them indicating that it was his aunt sleeping here. The mirror of the vanity table reflected his confused expression. With his mind whirling with the possibilities of what this could mean, Harry grabbed the blow-dryer and left the room for his own.

Harry glanced at his watch as he finished drying his hair, which now hung in a curly, slightly less chaotic mess around him. Quickly he pulled on his t-shirt and tied his hair back loosely. He planned to head over to the gym and ask for some basic information and maybe a timetable of the martial arts classes available. Knowing that he wouldn't be starting at the gym today Harry left his room empty handed and walked downstairs just in time to see Dudley opening the front door with a duffle bag in his hand. He turned when he saw Harry.

"You can come with me if you like," Dudley offered.

Harry appraised him silently, looking for a hint of the usual malice he saw when his cousin was planning something. However, Dudley's expression was open and honest. For some reason this worried Harry even more. Harry merely nodded his agreement, knowing that this way he wouldn't get lost even if he did end up spending more time with Dudley than he had planned. But Dudley had been surprisingly…pleasant since Harry's return. While wary of the change, Harry welcomed the peace…and lack of bruises.

They walked in rather uneasy silence past the numerous, indistinguishable house of Privet Drive. Harry had always wondered how so many people managed to keep their houses exactly like every one else's. The silence was broken as they walked past the owner of Number Fifteen mowing his immaculately kept lawn.

"Harry," Dudley began. Harry turned to face his cousin curiously and was surprised to see him chewing on his lip, his face uncertain. Dudley was never uncertain. His cousin had always been confident, certain that everyone would listen to him because he had his fists to back him up. What could Dudley have to say that would make him so nervous? But Dudley began to speak again and this time he sounded more sure of himself.

"Harry, you should try to stay away from Vernon as much as possible this summer." Harry blinked in confusion at the use of his uncle's name.

"He's been in a really…bad mood this year," how is that different from usual, Harry thought, " since he was demoted at Grunnings. He's just looking for an excuse to take it out on someone, and he's probably hoping it will be you. Just don't give him an excuse to get mad at you."

Harry blinked again. Dudley was serious. Harry could tell by the tone of his voice. He really believed his father was dangerous and he sounded worried. For Harry. Something from that morning suddenly clicked in Harry's head.

"Wait a minute, does this have anything to do with why Aunt Petunia is sleeping in the guest room?" Harry already knew the answer. The way his aunt had acted around Vernon the day before became immediately more clear.

"Yeah," Dudley confirmed, not even attempting to deny Harry's line of thought. "She's afraid of him. She wrote to me at school and we talked on the phone, but I didn't really understand what she meant until I came home. He's so angry all the time and I don't want him to-"

Dudley broke off with a frustrated expression on his face but Harry knew what he was trying to say. He was afraid that Vernon was going to hit his mother and he wouldn't be there to stop it. Harry suddenly realised that Dudley loved his mother very much, and perhaps didn't love his father as much as Harry had thought.

"Has he hit her?" Harry asked, keeping his voice neutral despite the anger he felt. He may not love his aunt, however she had never been cruel to him like Uncle Vernon had. He glimpsed Dudley's pain-filled expression as they reached Magnolia Crescent.

"I don't know," his cousin whispered. "He shouts a lot and threatens to use violence. He never actually follows through though. But I wasn't here most of this year, he could have beating her for months and I wouldn't know and she won't tell me."

Harry nodded and decided not to reply. Instead he thought about what he had been told. If Vernon was really as angry as Dudley claimed then Harry would do best to stay out of his way. But that didn't mean he wouldn't interfere if he saw his uncle using violence against Petunia. His thoughts stopped brusquely as a large, stone building came into view. The walls were painted a pale blue, and one wall consisted of glass windows rather than stone. The doors were revolving glass ones and the large painted letters above the door signalled that this was the place he was looking for. Harry admired the area surrounding the building as the walked towards the doors. Apparently the owners had found the only natural area left in Little Whinging as the area closest to the gym was covered in trees and wildlife. It really was very beautiful.

It was cooler inside the building than outside and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The sun beating down on his back had been incredibly warm. The entrance of the gym was a large corridor, painted in a slightly darker shade of blue than the outside walls. The floor however, was made up of wooden panels that made a muffled echo as Harry's trainers crossed them. Doors ended the long stretch of walls every few feet and a large reception desk stood at the end of the corridor, with a large notice board behind it covered in information about the gym and advertisements for different businesses.

A young man sat behind the desk that was occupied with a computer, pens, files and various stacks of pare. The receptionist hadn't noticed their arrival and was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk and doodling on a piece of paper. Harry watched him in amusement for a moment before clearing his throat softly. The boy glanced up and blushed at their amused smiles as he lowered his legs to the floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled, a light blush had stolen across his cheeks and was spreading, bringing his features to Harry's attention.

The boy was beautiful Harry noticed and looked to be roughly Harry's own age. His looks were exotic, his skin was darkly tanned, with curly, dark brown, shoulder-length hair. His frame was lithe and his features made him one of those boys who would always been pretty rather than handsome. Tendrils of dark curly hair fell into chocolate eyes, eyes which were now fixed on Dudley. It was with effort that the young receptionist dragged his eyes away and focused on Harry instead. Harry's amusement only increased when he saw the blush on Dudley's face, but he gave the smaller boy a bright smile that was shyly returned.

"Alexi will help you out Harry. I have to go," Dudley turned away from them with a small wave and disappeared through a white pair of double doors at the end of the hallway.

"What can I help you with?" inquired the receptionist, his blush fading with Dudley's absence.

"I wanted to apply for a summer membership to the gym," Harry replied. "I also wanted to know about the martial arts classes they have here." He was still smiling slightly at the odd interaction he has seen between Dudley and the other teenager. Harry had seen Dudley as someone inclined towards the opposite sex. The blush on his cheeks and the smile he had worn stated otherwise.

"Well these are the forms for the membership. Its free for the first month, a special offer for summer, but its twenty-five pound a month after that," he was informed and handed a bunch of papers. "This is the list of all the martial arts classes available and the days and times they're on. The classes are pretty small at the moment so there is plenty of vacant places. Sign these forms and state which class or classes you want to take." Harry nodded that he understood, took the pen being offered to him and quickly began to write the information needed on the forms.

"So, are you a friend of Dudley's?" a cool voice interrupted him as he ticked off the class he wished to take. Harry smirked at the hint of jealousy he caught in the other boy's voice.

"No. I'm his cousin." Harry replied as he handed back the bundle of paper and then offered his hand to the receptionist. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Oh. My name's Alexander Bianchi. Alexi for short." He smiles, his tone much warmer and shook the outstretched hand. "I haven't seen you around here much," he commented as he put Harry's forms into a file.

"I go to a boarding school in Scotland," Harry replied.

"Dudley told me that you don't really go to that criminal centre that everyone else says you do. He said it was a lie and not to believe any of the stuff people around here say about you."

Harry started in surprise at this very un-Dudley like thing to do. His cousin usually rejoiced in the fact that everyone thought Harry was a delinquent and a nut-job. To contradict what his family had being saying for years was just…weird. His surprise must have shown on his face because Alexi questioned him.

"Do you and Dudley not get along?" His face was sincere, but his eyes held a knowing look that made Harry feel as if he had known the answer before he asked.

Harry chuckled in response. "No, we've never got along." He didn't elaborate and Alexi didn't ask question him further.

"I think…I think Dudley's changing though." Harry frowned in thought. "I've noticed how different he and my aunt are being since I came home. They're being…nice. It's a bit weird really." he admitted, smiling sheepishly at the other boy.

"I've heard about how he was before," Alexi replied. "I only moved here recently but I heard people saying that he bullied other people. I can't see it though. He's obviously changed." He trailed away with another blush and quickly set about filing Harry's information on the computer in front of him.

Alexi was right, Harry mused as he watched the flustered receptionist's fingers fly over the keyboard. Dudley had changed and Harry was betting that something had happened to cause his cousin's personality adjustment. It could have something to do with Vernon's new mood swings but Harry had a feeling that something had happened to Dudley in Smeltings that year. While Harry thought about Dudley's attitude altercation, he watched people come and go through the doors exiting off the corridor. The double doors which Dudley had entered clearly led to the gym. There was also a white door across from Alexi's desk and a black door near the entrance.

"Here you are," Alexi said, handing Harry an envelope. "It's an information packet on all of the gym's facilities and the class you'll be taking. I'm in your kenpo class." he added, smiling.

Harry grinned at this news, happy to know that he wouldn't been entirely alone in his new class. He had decided to take kenpo as his new martial arts class. Having already started to learn the theory before school ended, it seemed appropriate to choose that one.

Choosing to stay and wait for Dudley rather than return home early to the list of chores that awaited him, Harry began to talk in earnest to a delighted Alexi, who was glad to have some to talk to rather than spending the rest of the day aimlessly doodling. Harry began to unknowingly gain admiring glances as he bent over the desk to talk animatedly to the receptionist.

Alexi, Harry discovered, was a genuinely lovely person albeit very exuberant. It felt so enlightening to speak to a person that didn't know him as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but simply as another ordinary person. And Alexi was so vibrant and easy to talk to. Harry had been nearly correct is his estimation of Alexi's age. He had only recently turned sixteen, and was two months older than Harry. He had been born in Italy to an Italian mother and a English father, and they had moved to England when he was nine and he had attended primary school in London, where they had lived until his parents had decided to move to a less populated area.

Alexi still attended his private secondary school in London, which specialised in art and music, both of which he was extremely talented at. He had an older brother Lucas, who was training to be a doctor in Cambridge and a younger sister, Briseis, both of whom he was very close to. Alexi informed Harry that he had developed a love of martial arts when he was twelve and had first seen "Enter the Dragon", and, like Harry, he had recently become a black belt in judo.

Harry told Alexi that he had lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin ever since his parents had died in an accident when he was a baby. Unlike Alexi, Harry couldn't give the honest details of his life, so he gave vague details about Hogwarts and described his friends, teachers and the school's appearance. Alexi continued to pry details out of him and startled Harry when he sneakily discovered Harry's sexuality by asking if there was any hot guys at his school. Harry blushed and was too involved at aiming a slap at his new friend to notice Dudley's reappearance. Alexi, however did, and that familiar pink flush spread across his cheeks as well as a shy smile, causing Harry to turn his head and become aware of his cousin's presence.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Harry asked as he hopped down off Alexi's desk, where he had been comfortably perched.

Dudley nodded, his eyes flickered rapidly between Harry and Alexi suspiciously. Harry snickered as he recognised the jealousy present in Dudley's eyes as he took in Harry and Alexi's smiles. Jealousy was something you learned to identify when he spent most of your time in the company of Ron Weasley, who glared in the direction of any boy who looked at Hermione in what he deemed was a "suggestive manner".

Dudley returned Alexi's shy smile with a larger grin and a wink, then left the gym with Harry trailing behind him, still grinning in hilarity. Though the happy mood he had gained from being with Alexi soon began to evaporate as they came close to Number Four, Privet Drive and the list of chores waiting there. Harry sighed and started to make out how long each chore was going to take him, followed by how long his aerobics and yoga would take. He reckoned that he had enough time to do everything an unpack the rest of his possessions from his trunk. Peeking to his left, Harry noticed the small frown on Dudley's face and stifled a snicker as he marvelled at how strongly a simple emotion such as jealousy affected humans.

Dudley and Alexi reminded Harry of Hermione and Ron's inevitable relationship and he smiled as he wondered how long it would take the two to get together. He prayed to Merlin that it would happen faster than his best friend's relationship seemed to be progressing. Watching Hermione and Ron dance around each other was enough for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **The Dark Lord's return is the beginning of the war. Harry meeting a certain auror is the beginning of something else entirely. Harry/Kingsley

**Main Pairing:** Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings: **Mature themes, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, violence, some angst, attempted noncon (just in one chapter), possible threesomes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters…but can you imagine the possibilities if I did…

**Author's note: **Thanks once again to everyone reading and reviewing my story!

* * *

The sun shone down on the back of his neck as Harry yanked at another stubborn weed that seemed determined to stay in the ground, carefully avoiding his aunt's begonias as he did so. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead as the weed finally came free and Harry absentmindedly wiped it away with the back of his hand. He viciously pulled on another weed and threw it behind him into the wheelbarrow he had fetched from his uncle's garden shed.

This had to be the hottest summer ever. He could feel his t-shirt sticking to his sweat soaked skin and could only be thankful he had changed into one of Dudley's old shirts before he had begun his work. Harry glanced at his sore hands and winced when he saw that they were red and raw from the constant weed pulling and the heat of the soil under his hands.

Standing up with the last of the weeds in his hands, Harry tossed them into the rusty wheelbarrow and arched his back in an attempt to loosen the tense muscles. The t-shirt rode up on his body as he did so, giving a momentary glimpse of creamy flesh before he dropped his arms. Harry grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow to deposit it's contents at the end of the garden beside the Dursley's compost bin and then set off to get the lawnmower so he could get started on his second job.

Over half an hour later, Harry stretched out once again to undo the kinks in his back as he looked in satisfaction at the perfectly mown lawn. Pulling the wrinkled piece of paper from his back pocket, Harry let his hand hover over his wand contently and then ran his eyes over the remaining chores. He sighed as he decided to stay outside and wash the windows. After filling a bucket with water and borrowing a few cloths from the kitchen, Harry set back to work quickly.

"Need any help?" a voice called, and Harry turned to see Dudley with a wet cloth in his hand and a nervous smile on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Um-ok," he replied, returning the smile awkwardly.

"I'll get Vernon's ladder and start on the upstairs windows." Dudley walked away towards the back of the garden and Harry stared after him in a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Dudley was actually helping him with his chores. Harry sincerely doubted that Dudley had ever done a days work in his life.

They completed their work mostly in silence, with one of them making a comment every few minutes but with neither willing to mention Dudley's sudden bout of helpfulness the subject remained untouched.

"I really need to have a chat with Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled to himself, rising up on to his toes to scrub at a particularly defiant speck of dirt.

The task was accomplished swiftly with the two working together, much faster than it would have been if Harry had been working on his own and for this Harry was grateful. He emptied the bucket full of filthy water into the drain outside and then proceeded inside to complete his last chores for the day.

"Upstairs and change right now," Petunia reprimanded both boys the moment they walked in. After glancing at themselves, they had to agree. While Dudley was wet, dirty and sweating from washing the windows, Harry was also covered in grass stains, clumps of soil and his previously neat ponytail was now in a dishevelled stat with wisps of hair falling around his face.

Harry followed a grumbling Dudley upstairs and after giving his arms and face a quick wash, he changed into a pair of Dudley's old jeans that enveloped his slim frame and a baggy shirt that fell past his hips. After hurriedly binding his hair, Harry headed back downstairs.

Cleaning the dining room and living room were easy tasks and swiftly completed because of the fact that they weren't very untidy to begin with. Starting with the living room, Harry began by straightening out the magazines and newspapers gathered on the glass coffee table, then plumped up the cushions stayed across the couch and armchair. He dusted every surface of the room meticulously and finally fetched the vacuum cleaner out from the cupboard under the stairs to clean the beige carpet of any accumulating dirt. Tidying the dining room took half that time, and Harry only had one thing left to do after he finished scrubbing the mahogany wooden floor.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry called, as he entered the kitchen where smells of dinner were beginning to waft through the air. "Will you be using the dining room for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Harry," she replied, and then frowned as she took in his appearance.

Harry stared at her as she launched into a series of mutterings, and shook his head as he gathered the necessary tableware.

"Your missing some Harry," Petunia said when she glanced at the set table. Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. He had set the table for three like always.

"You'll be eating with us tonight," she elaborated after seeing the expression on his face.

Harry's eyes widened considerably at her announcement. He never ate dinner with his relatives. He would usually make dinner, be sent to bed and sneak down after his aunt, uncle and cousin were finished to eat whatever was left over. If Dudley was to be believed and Uncle Vernon's rage was really that bad then Harry knew that he had to do everything he could to avoid him. Sitting at the dining room table with the furious man seemed to be the opposite of avoiding his uncle and the very good way to bring that rage upon himself. Some of his fear and hesitation must have shown on his face, perhaps the same emotions his aunt felt daily because she nodded at him.

"Fine, come down and have your dinner after we're finished."

Harry agreed gratefully and retired to his room after helping his aunt finish making the dinner. What was it about his uncle that still made him feel that little flash of fear every time he was in the older man's presence? Even after years of proving his worth and strength in the Wizarding World Harry had never been able to let go of the deep fear and dread he felt for his uncle. Perhaps it was Vernon Dursley's bulk and Harry's small stature in comparison, or maybe it was the knowledge that no matter how much muggle fighting Harry became skilled at Vernon would still beat him through sheer size alone if Harry was wandless.

Harry pondered over this as he pulled the soft exercise mat into the middle of his room and they settled himself on it with his legs crossed beneath his body. He now wore a pair of loose cotton pants and nothing else. Harry relaxed the every muscle in his body, something he had become very adept at and then worked on calming his mind which he found a touch more difficult. Meditation was become increasingly more easy every time he did it.

Harry closed his eyes to focus on breathing deep breaths. In through his nose and out through his mouth. Any thoughts or feelings, bad or good, that entered his mind he immediately recognized, accepted and then returned to his breathing while pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Eventually Harry's mind relaxed to a sense of silence and serenity, and after a moment he uncurled his legs from their position and rose off the ground fluidly. Bringing his left leg up and resting the flat of his foot against the inside of his right thigh, Harry then slowly raised his arms above his head into a diamond-like shape with his elbows facing outwards and his palms together. He gracefully slid from one pose to the next, continuously stretching his muscles and each movement becoming more difficult than the last.

Vaguely, Harry heard swearing nearby, but the focused state his mind was now in was practically impenetrable state unless he decided otherwise. He moved into his next stance without a thought to who had spoken until he finally dropped elegantly back into his original pose and opened his eyes.

The first thing Harry noticed was that the light outside decreased significantly since he had closed his eyes. It was darker outside, not yet night, but the sun was rapidly setting. And it was colder. Much colder. Hedwig was perched in her open cage and opened one golden eye and hooted, watching him as he stood and crossed the room to close the open window.

The second thing Harry became aware of was Dudley's presence. His cousin was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, his broad shoulders nearly reaching both sides of the doorway. Harry felt his hand twitch unconsciously towards the wand in his back pocket and had to remind himself that Dudley had been nice, friendly even towards him today and that he wasn't a threat.

With difficulty he removed his hand from his wand. Harry forced himself to look at Dudley's shocked expression and felt amusement fill him as he took in the eyebrows that were nearly disappearing into his cousin's blond hairline.

"Holy shit! What the hell was that?" Dudley asked, finally finding his voice after gaping at him for over a minute.

"That was a combination of aerobics and yoga," Harry replied shortly as he flexed his tightening muscles so he wouldn't get a cramp and then flopped down onto his bed, which creaked ominously with the movement.

Dudley moved further into the room and continued to stare at him. "But that-that was unbelievable! The way you moved it-it made it look like you had no bones at all."

"Come in, why don't you," Harry said sarcastically. While Dudley looked embarrassed and slightly sheepish, his gaze never wavered from Harry's face.

Harry sighed. "It really was yoga. It helps you gain flexibility and mobility in your movements," Harry answered Dudley's previous statement. "It also allows you to discover muscles you never even knew existed," he added dryly, grimacing as he recalled the first few weeks they had spent training and the numerous aches they had acquired.

Dudley grinned at the look on Harry's face and opened his mouth to reply when they heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, followed by the sound of a car door slamming and the heavy thump of footsteps. Dudley nodded at Harry and hastily left, closing the bedroom door firmly behind him.

Harry heard the muffled sounds of Vernon greeting Dudley and Aunt Petunia through his closed door, and listened as they became quieter, indicating that they had moved further into the house. Harry carefully stood from his rickety bed and walked on silent footsteps towards his trunk, where he began to rummage through the various clothes, books and other magical equipment looking for something to amuse himself. Deftly ignoring his homework as he did so. He gave a quick intake of breath as he remembered the gift Hermione had given him on the platform yesterday and cursed for not recalling it sooner.

The small package was found within seconds and he eagerly pealed off the brown covering paper as he settled back on his bed. He smiled as the memory of Hermione's words returned, "to help you through your time at the Dursley's". His brow furrowed as the packaging fell away and revealed a small, beautiful book. It was smaller than most of his school books and Harry ran a hand over the smooth cover when he examined it. The cover was leather with an intricate silver design running along the edges, shaped like strange runes. A piece of parchment fell out as he opened it and Harry picked it up to read, smiling when he recognized Hermione's neat writing.

_Harry,_

_I know how lonely you get when you spend your summer holidays with the Dursley's and I have a feeling that contact through letters may prove more difficult this summer considering certain recent events. So, I did some research_ -Harry snorted in amusement. What else would she have done? _-and I came up with this. Now, before you go off in a temper or throw it in a bin and burn it, I want you to know that it was actually Ginny's idea and I am not to be held responsible in any way even if I created it._

_This book is actually a diary, one of four. Ron, Ginny and I have the other three. They are also magically connected to each other. The diary's work almost exactly like Riddle's did, but instead of someone whose supposed to be dead writing back to you, it will be one of us instead. Anything that is written in one diary immediately appears in the other three. I have also magically enhanced the books so that they will only respond to our touch. No one else will be able to read what we have written unless we give them permission._

_Please write soon Harry as I think it may be a while before we see each other again. I also want to plead once again for you not to blame yourself for Cedric's death. Voldemort's rebirth was something none of us could have predicted. It could not have been prevented and as selfish as it sounds, I am thankful everyday that you survived even if it meant the loss of another. Keep up the training, both magical and physical. I know you can't practice magic but at least you can read the theory. I hope we'll see you soon and write if you need anything. We'll get it to you somehow._

_Love, Hermione._

Harry smiled sadly at the letter, he blinking back tears. He knew Hermione was right and that Pettigrew would have no doubt used Cedric's blood to resurrect Voldemort and then killed him afterwards even if Harry had not touched the cup, but that didn't stop the nightmares. Nor did it prevent the total and utter helplessness he felt watching Cedric Diggory die over and over again in his dreams, each time wishing that he had just taken the cup alone.

Hermione was also correct when she had guessed that the diary would freak him out slightly. Though frankly he would have been more concerned about Ginny's reaction and because it was her idea in the first place he couldn't really complain. The gift was so thoughtful and Harry found himself grateful once again that he had such brilliant friends. Grabbing a pen off his desk instead of writing with the usual ink and quill, Harry opened the first page of the book and began to write on the smooth, blank parchment.

_Hey guys!_

_Thank you all for the diary. Hermione and Ginny your both geniuses. You have no idea how grateful I am for this. I'm fine for the moment and thankfully not in need of any emergency food supplies. It's a bit weird here though. Aunt Petunia and Dudley are being, wait for it: nice. Yeah, I know right? They've both changed. Kinda freaky really. Uncle Vernon is being his usual pleasant self. He got demoted from work though and his temper is worst than usual apparently. Haven't had a chance to find out for myself whether or not that's true and I'm hoping to keep it that way._

_A gym opened near here in the past year Hermione, so there's no fear that I won't be keeping in good physical condition. Plus Dudley's after becoming an exercise maniac so I think you should focus more on lecturing Ron. Ginny make sure he doesn't eat too much of you mother's cooking because I don't think I can take Hermione's yelling when she finds out. Ron, you're my best mate and all but will you please do as your told so that I don't go deaf this year?_

_And thanks for the advice Hermione. Don't worry about me too much okay? Wouldn't want that pretty head of your getting grey hairs. Hope I see you all soon. _

_Love, Harry._

Skimming his eyes across the page, Harry closed the book satisfied and shoved it under his pillow for safe keeping. Downstairs he could hear the sound of chairs scraping against the wooden floor of the dining room, indicating that the Dursley's were finished dinner and that Aunt Petunia would want help cleaning up. After waiting a few more minutes Harry heard the sound of someone walking upstairs and a few seconds later the sound of Dudley's bedroom door opening and then closing reached his ears. Sighing wearily and deciding there was no time like the present Harry left his room to help his aunt and hopefully get his dinner afterwards.

Aunt Petunia was on her own in the kitchen and Harry presumed that her husband had moved the living room and the couch to watch the news. A plate of pork chops and steamed vegetables sat on the small kitchen table and looking to his silent aunt for confirmation that it was his. He received a nod and only then did he realize how hungry he actually was after not having eaten since breakfast that morning. Suddenly ravished, Harry began to scoff down the warm food, gulping it down with a glass of water.

"Slowdown or you'll choke," Petunia scolded him in a gentle, but firm tone. She was sitting opposite him at the table with a cup of coffee clasped in her hands and Harry watched as her eyes darted from the door leading to the living room, to the dishes in the sink. Harry felt pity and compassion stir inside him for the obvious fear she held for a man who was supposed to love and protect her.

Harry slowed his eating considerably, savouring every bite and then took a deep breath. "Aunt Petunia, why don't you go to bed and I'll cleanup down here."

The old Petunia would have glared at him and informed him she didn't want him alone in her kitchen. The new Petunia started in surprise, but then turned her weary eyes to him and nodded, her grey eyes full of thanks. She stood, placed her empty cup in the sink ant turned to leave but paused at the door as Harry opened his mouth to say something and glanced back at him.

"Harry, we'll talk tomorrow alright?"

Harry nodded his thanks and she left him feeling curious as to how she knew what he was going to ask. He filled the sink with warm water, and silently and methodically began to wash the dishes and place them on the draining board. Harry glanced out of the window above the sink as he dried the dishes and admired the brightness of the full moon before he remembered his old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Remus Lupin.

Lupin was a werewolf and would no doubt be suffering the pain of the transformation right now. Remembering his old professor brought his thoughts to Sirius Black, his godfather. He recalled Dumbledore's words in the Infirmary following the Third Task. Sirius was to seek out Remus and others and bring them to Dumbledore. Harry felt a stab of jealousy at the thought, but dismissed quickly. He had no right to fell jealous of Sirius and Lupin's friendship just because he missed his godfather. Although Harry couldn't help wondering if friends were all Sirius and Remus had been before the animagus' incarceration. Their embrace that night in third year had been intense to say the least.

After a few more minutes Harry began to fell uneasy in the silence of the house. He could still hear the television blaring in the living room but the house still seemed so still. As he bent down to put away the last of the plates into the cabinet, Harry sensed rather than heard something move behind him. He had a second to curse himself for letting his guard down before he felt a sharp pull on his hair as it was wrapped around a large fist. Pulled harshly to his feet, Harry was then thrown across the kitchen, missing the table by inches, where he hit the wall on his left side and crumpled to his feet as the wind was knocked out of him.

That's going to bruise, he thought, attempting to gasp air into his battered lungs. A sharp pain ran up his side as he struggled to stand and Harry begin to reach a shaking hand behind him for the wand in his back-pocket. A fat hand seized his trembling one in a fierce hold and Harry was yanked viciously to his feet and looked into the red-faced, shaking form of Vernon Dursley.

"Your corrupting my wife! Turning her against me," Vernon spat.

Harry stared in shock and not a small bit of fear at the raging man.

"Its all you! Its all your fault!"

Harry, who stood cautiously in the grasp of his uncle, staggered when he was suddenly released only to go flying back after his uncle delivered him a vicious back-hand. He gasped as pain exploded on the right side of his face and scrambled backwards in fear as his Vernon advanced towards him again. Expelled be damned was his only thought when he removed his wand from his pocket. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to be beaten to death by his own uncle. An unexpected noise sounded from upstairs, Harry was startled from his fear-filled haze and Vernon from his enraged one.

"Get to bed," he spat at his nephew. "And put that bloody stick away." He turned on his heel and returned to the living room.

Torn between relief and shock, Harry stumbled to his feet and made his way unsteadily to the foot of the stairs. Wincing at the jarring pain in his ribs Harry climbed the stairs, leaning heavily against the banister and made his way to the bathroom. In the bright light cast in across the room Harry winced at the red handprint on his face and the slight swelling. He knew that by the time morning came he would have a dark bruise adorning his face . After wiping blood off his split lip and pressing a cold, wet cloth to his rapidly swelling face, Harry lifted his baggy t-shirt and felt his ribs and back. Nothing was broken but he winced from how tender his skin felt and knew that he would be sporting a motley of bruises there as well.

Grateful that his magic usually healed injuries twice as fast as normal, Harry left the bathroom with the cold cloth still lying on his aching cheek. Harry didn't bother undressing as he sat on his bed and merely kicked off his shoes. He groaned lowly then winced at the pain the sound caused as he set his alarm for seven the next morning, imagining how painful it was going to be jog for four miles with bruised ribs. He had never seen his uncle so mad before and Harry couldn't remember a time when Vernon had actually beat him before. Dudley had been telling the truth Harry mused as he sighed painfully while settling down on his back. Uncle Vernon's anger was beyond anything Harry had ever seen and he feared being on the receiving end of it again.

Attempting to clear his mind proved to be futile that night because of the bursts of pain that wracked his body every time he moved. Harry sighed in resignation and he closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness but dreading the nightmares that were sure to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **The Dark Lord's return is the beginning of the war. Harry meeting a certain auror is the beginning of something else entirely. Harry/Kingsley

**Main Pairing:** Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings: **Mature themes, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, violence, some angst, attempted noncon (just in one chapter), possible threesomes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters…but can you imagine the possibilities if I did…

**Author's note: **Petunia's explanation is pretty long in this but its necessary.

* * *

Harry woke the next morning without the help of the alarm he had set the night before. Instead it was the persistent ache that permitted through most of his body that had Harry awaking with a wince, followed by a low pain-filled groan.

"Ow," he muttered, slowly sitting up in the bed. He gingerly flexed his arms and let out a quiet moan as a throbbing pain ran up the left side of his ribs and through his arms. Harry rotated his jaw hesitantly to try to determine the damage on his face and cursed silently at the sharp twinge that seemed to travel directly to his skull.

Harry knew however, that pain was nothing compared to what it would have been had his magic not been spreading throughout his body last night in an attempt to heal him. Not really wanting to see what would doubt be an artistic display of colour spread across his torso but knowing it was necessary, Harry lifted his top to inspect what was causing that damn pain. He grimaced at the dark purple and blue that adorned his body from just under his left nipple to his hips and continued across his middle and lower back. Harry sighed wearily, aware that his face probably didn't look much better.

Standing and stretching the stiffness from his limbs, he ignoring the pain caused from the act. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 6:30. The other occupants of the house wouldn't be awake yet, and Harry took small pleasure in the fact that he would be able to avoid Aunt Petunia and Dudley's questions for a little while longer. He changed into similar clothes to yesterday's for his jog and quietly left the room, tiptoeing as he made his way toward the bathroom.

Sipping on glass of orange juice in the kitchen, Harry contemplated on how best to hide his face from his aunt. He had seen it in the bathroom mirror and he had to admit it looked pretty bad. The flesh on his cheek was swollen, though thankfully not as badly as he had imagined. His lip was still slightly puffy, and a hand-shaped bruise spread across the side of his face, contrasting sharply with his pale skin and emerald eyes.

Leaving the house in silence, with his relatives still asleep, Harry began jogging at a tentative pace. He gained more confidence when he only felt a slight pain burning in his ribs but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. Still he kept his speed lower than normal as he planned on joining Dudley in the gym that afternoon, and exercise tended to be a rather painful ordeal when one could barely walk.

The time passed quickly as he ran passed row after row of houses and Harry soon found himself arriving back at the house, albeit he was breathing relatively harder than normal. Harry sighed with relief when he spotted the empty driveway, thankful that he would have a few hours before having to face Vernon again. His food-deprived stomach made it's presence known as he entered the house and decided on breakfast before a shower this time.

Aunt Petunia was at the stove frying eggs and there a stack of fresh toast piled on a plate at the table. Harry had a moment to decide whether to grab a some toast and run in the hopes of her not seeing his face, or face the music. The decision was taken away from him when his aunt handed him a plate of eggs without looking at him and gestured towards the table.

Harry thanked her cautiously, still trying to get used to this new Aunt Petunia. He sat at the table ready to dig into the mouth watering breakfast and appease his complaining stomach when he heard a gasp. Great. There goes breakfast. He peeked through his bangs to see his aunt frozen near the table with another plate of food in her hands, that was slowly slipping as her grip on it slackened. Her eyes roved over his face again and again, almost like she was hoping when she looked again that the discoloration on his face will have disappeared. But when it didn't her face became torn between horror, disbelief and regret as she raised a shaking hand to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes.

Shocked at her reaction, Harry was quick to comfort her. "I'm ok, Aunt Petunia." Harry grabbed her as her knees gave way and guided her to a chair, thinking desperately of anyway to calm her down. "I just tripped." His aunt merely gave a sob at the bare-faced lie. Too anxious trying to calm her, Harry didn't hear the front door opening.

"What's going on?"

Dudley had come into to see his mother shaking and sobbing while being held in a firm grip by his cousin. Taking a step forward he gave a gasp when Harry turned towards him and Dudley saw the reason for his mother's distress. The bruise, the _hand-shaped _on his cousin's face that could never have been caused by a fall and Dudley knew exactly who had put it there.

Harry gently released his clutch on his sobbing aunt and left his cousin to comfort her while he made her a strong cup of tea. He calmly returned to the table and placed the cup in her trembling hands, then returned to his abandoned breakfast shifting uncomfortably when he felt their eyes on him.

Silence resided in the room with Harry ate his cooling breakfast and Dudley held his slowly soothing mother. Despite that the blonde's eyes were fixed his smaller cousin. When Petunia had calmed down enough to speak coherently her reddened eyes, which has been previously focused on her nephew's face, began to roam across his covered body. She took a deep breath as Harry finished eating.

"Take off you shirt Harry."

Both Harry and Dudley stared at her as if she had two heads…and one of the heads wasn't human. Petunia didn't so much as blink at the incredulous gazes she received and stared unfazed at the squirming Harry.

"I want to see where else your hurt," she clarified. "Now take off you shirt."

Harry froze as he thought about his bruised torso and began to pull at the hem of his t-shirt anxiously while Dudley tried to reason with his mother.

"Mum, you can't be serious. I doubt Vernon hit Harry anywhere else. He probably just got mad and acted without thinking."

Petunia's eyes gained a furious fire, suggesting that she did not find this a reasonable excuse.

"And Harry just went for a jog. He can't be that badly hurt."

Petunia's eyes had never once strayed from Harry's frozen form.

"Off," she repeated firmly. "Or I'll do it myself."

Harry fidgeted again and then seemed to resign himself to his fate. He stood and tugged his top over his head, scowling when he heard his aunt and cousin simultaneously breath in sharply.

"Oh my god," Dudley muttered. His bright blue eyes concentrated on the ugly bruises that covered his cousin's upper body.

Aunt Petunia's eyes had refilled with tears and she left he room hurriedly, with her son and nephew staring anxiously after her. Dudley and Harry looked at each other nervously.

Dudley opened his mouth to speak and found he couldn't. Clearing his throat he tried again.

"What happened?"

Harry shrugged dismissively. "He just got a bit mad last night after Aunt Petunia went to bed. He seems convinced that I'm turning your mother and you against him. He hit me and I fell against the wall…hard." Harry smiled wryly at his cousin who was now frowning.

"You don't need to turn us against him. He's doing a pretty good job of that himself."

They both looked up when Petunia walked back into the room with a first-aid kit in her hand. She opened it out on the kitchen table and rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a large tube.

Harry gave her a curious look as she moved to put in on his face.

"Its a bruise salve," was the short explanation.

Harry nodded and let her proceed, biting his lip when she rubbed it across his face and then across his ribs and back. Harry shifted at the unpleasant feeling but made an effort not to wince when her fingers brushed across the more tender areas. She was quick and efficient, trying her best not to cause more pain than necessary, but as she turned away Harry grabbed her wrist.

"I've had enough," Harry said. "I want answers now. I want to know why your not looking at me like I'm Satan's spawn anymore. I want to know why I've been treated like I'm human since I arrived two days ago. I want to know why Dudley is suddenly so-so. . .nice." Both Dudley and Petunia winced almost like they had been burnt, and Dudley actually looked pained.

Harry knew how demanding he sounded, however he wasn't going to back down. Years of loneliness and despair gave him the right to answers and he wasn't leaving until he had them. What would cause a woman, who had treated him so harshly for fourteen years, to suddenly change? While Dudley had a more reasonable excuse, after all he had been brought up knowing no differently, Harry was still curious about his major personality transformation.

"Harry," his aunt began shakily. "You have no idea how sorry I am about what has happened since you were a baby." She held his hands in a desperate hold and her eyes were wide and pleading, but Harry coldly shook her off.

"Answers," he said resolutely.

Aunt Petunia nodded and visibly began to gather herself, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs while she did so. Dudley moved up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder in a show of moral support.

Although tears continued to run unchecked down her cheeks, but Petunia's voice was calm and steady when she spoke.

"Firstly, I want you to know that I did not hate your mother," her watery eyes were centred on Harry's emotionless ones. "At least not how you think I did. I was older than Lily by nearly two years and when she was born I never felt jealousy or anger or any negative emotion you might expect from an older daughter when her parents attention is taken away by a new baby. I loved Lily unconditionally from the moment I saw those big green eyes staring at me. You know her eyes almost immediately turned green after birth. Most babies eyes stay blue for a few weeks. Not Lily though and according to the letters she wrote to me after you were born, not yours either."

Harry eyes softened at the love he heard in his aunt's voice and he rejoiced in the rare information about his mother.

"Apparently, I had been a strange baby when I was born. My parents told me when I was older that I used to cry or even flinch when I touched certain things. I would laugh or cry at times for no reason. At that time I couldn't remember what had caused my behaviour. My parents were concerned and took me to different doctors but were told that they had a beautiful, healthy baby girl and that they should be happy, so they reconciled themselves to my small quirks.

"Then Lily was born, another beautiful baby girl but even more unusual than me. This time there was no doctors involved. What would my parents say? That when she was two years old she made all her toys levitate over a foot off the ground? That one day when she was five and I was cold her new soft toy became a fluffy blanket? My parents knew that Lily would have become a science experiment so they continued to accept my little oddities and Lily's slightly larger ones."

Petunia's eyes had slowly gained a faraway look until Harry realised that she barely knew they were there anymore.

"Then one day, Lily met a young boy in the park. He lived in a rough neighbourhood across from us and it was plain to see that he lived a hard life. He was nice to Lily but he seemed to dislike me and to be honest he scared me. I was so jealous when Lily slowly became friends with him. I tried hard not to show it though. Lily was mine, but she was happy with him so I was willing to accept it. However, the moment I heard him tell her about magic all I could see was Lily surrounded in bright green light. For the first time in my life I felt complete and utter fear. "

Harry had kept almost entirely emotionless so far but now he could not help the widening of his eyes when he heard the last part. Petunia ignored her nephew's reaction and proceeded.

"I had had little flashes like that as I grew up. I would see images of people I didn't know, an event I had never witnessed and would tell my parents about them. They would laugh at my vivid imagination. Before that day I had never seen an image so clearly and any jealousy I felt at the idea that my sister might possess magic disappeared. All I felt was the overwhelming _need_ to keep Lily as far away from the Wizarding World as possible.

"I tried to convince her that it was a bad idea but Lily didn't understand and she didn't want to. She was so happy. Instead, I wrote to your school and asked them if I could join Lily so that I could be there to protect her. I knew before they replied what the answer would be, so I told Lily about what I had seen. She knew about my little abnormalities, how I would get little flickers of images, more often when I touched a specific item. She spent her free time that first year researching in the library at Hogwarts and writing to me whenever she thought she might have found something useful.

"Lily continued to spent her time looking for anyway to help me, but I began to get angry and spiteful. The "visions" as we decided to call them, started to get more and more frequent and I rarely enjoyed what I saw. I would see murders and rapes and…once when I was with Mum in an antique shop looking from a Christmas present for Dad I brushed off an old musket gain when I was reaching for a book. All I could hear were screams of pain and terror while I watched a battle unfold in front of me. I awoke on the floor of the shop and discovered I had collapsed screaming over ten minutes ago. I began to black out for seconds, then minutes in school every time my skin touched somebody so I tried covering every inch of my body. I even wore gloves. Eventually the stress I felt began to show in my grades. While Lily was learning her spells and potions I began to fall into a pit of despair. It wasn't until the end of her fourth year at school that Lily discovered what was wrong with me."

Petunia's voice was very quiet now, her eyes glazed as she recalled the past. Harry couldn't help leaning forward, anxious to hear what his mother had found. He noticed that Dudley was only vaguely listening, his eyes concentrated on his mother's expressions. He had obviously already heard this story before and was watching her carefully as though she might break. Her voice only held the slightest of quivers when she began to speak again.

"I was a squib. I had the potential to perform magic, except it was blocked inside me. I couldn't channel it properly so it developed in the only it could: I was a Seer of sorts. I had the power of premonition in that when I touched something or someone I usually received a vision. It's a type of psychometry but it usually involves only retrocognition, which means to see the past, but rarely it includes precognition, where I can see the future."

Harry gaped at her with his mouth open. He had never heard of such a thing in his entire time spent in the Wizarding World. Was it truly possible? The sorrow and bitterness in his aunt's voice couldn't be anything but sincere and he felt a pang of compassion and sorrow for a young girl who lived her life never truly knowing what she was. He allowed his emotions to show in his eyes and was given a small smile in return.

"Lily was delighted. She was so happy that I was magical, that I was like her. That's not how I saw it. I wasn't a magical, but I wasn't a muggle either. I didn't really belong anywhere. I saw myself as a freak."

Harry flinched at the harsh word and the reminder of a childhood spent locked in a dark cupboard, knowing that despite the fact that he lived here, he still wasn't wanted here. Petunia's eyes caught the movement and her eyes darkened in grief.

"At that moment I hated Lily, hated that she was what I could never be. So during the summer before her fifth year I cut off all contact with her. I never replied to her letters no matter how many she sent and when she returned home for the holidays I locked myself in my room and refused to speak to her. Lily used to spend hours outside my door during the summer, crying for me to speak with her. It was so hard to hear her pain but I was determined to ignore her and the world that had caused me such hurt. I distanced myself from my emotions and if I began to have visions I suppressed them. I blocked them until eventually they just stopped and I-I felt nothing."

"I met Vernon when I was eighteen. He was so ordinary and so against everything abnormal. When he found out about Lily he vowed to protect me from her. I never had the courage to tell him what I was. Soon began to regret my decision. I was sure that Lily would have found away for me to control my visions but Vernon kept me grounded to his ideas. He prevented me from writing to Lily and from begging her to forgive and help me."

"Before I knew it I was married at the age of twenty-one despite my parents vehement protests against Vernon and was pregnant less than a year later. I vaguely recall getting an invitation to Lily's wedding and then a letter about your birth but I burnt them. My life now consisted of rules and appropriate manners, of remembering what the neighbours would think if I did this or said that. It was like a dream and the only reality was Dudley. Despite the hope I had previously held to get away, this changed when Dudley was born. I knew I couldn't leave him fatherless and I had no way of supporting us. So my goal in life became Dudley's happiness, no matter what cost."

Petunia paused and took deep, shaky breaths as though physically preparing herself for what she was about to say next. Harry chanced a fleeting look at Dudley and was stunned to see that his cousin looked…angry. There was no other word for it. Dudley was gazing at his mother with fury prominent in his eyes, his arms folded tightly across his muscular chest.

"Then one morning I opened the front door to get the milk and the first thing I saw was Lily's eyes staring at me. I was so scared in that moment, terrified of what she would think of me and then I was so relieved when I realised it was you Harry. I cried while I read the letter tucked in your blanket, I cried as I fed you that morning because I had never ask Lily for forgiveness. And as selfish as it sounds, I cried because I knew now that Lily could never rescue me. I was alone now.

"Of course Vernon found out and the momentary lapse I'd had in my perfect world was gone. I just sat there as he ranted about abominations and freaks and felt my hatred and grief grow. All those years of pain and anger I took out on you. I watched as Vernon and I mistreated you and Dudley grew spoilt and selfish, knowing nothing but what his father told him and I didn't bother to correct it. I heard you cry with hunger at night and cried with you because I did nothing, because if I knew that if I broke down my walls and just _felt_, I would never be able to put them back again and I could never go back to the pain of those visions."

Petunia's voice came in gasps and pants now. Her eyes were full of anguish and pleaded with Harry to understand, her face was blotchy from the continuous stream of tears that poured relentlessly from those pain-filled eyes.

"I was surviving, but not living. I only woke each morning so I could insure that you and Dudley were as safe as was possible. Then you got your letter and I couldn't help feeling relieved and happy when you left the cabin with that giant that night. You could finally escape. Instead they returned you to us every year. You would come back healthy and happy and leave skinny and ragged. Vernon got angrier every summer and I could tell that at some point the was going to blow up.

"Then last November he finally snapped. I think being demoted was the last straw in his seemingly perfect world. He came home that night in a rage and beat me. He just kept hitting me until I passed out."

Harry and Petunia started at the sound of pure, unadulterated rage that Dudley emitted. His face had turned red and his fist were clenched tightly at his sides. Clearly, Dudley hadn't been told this part of the story yet. Petunia winced, rapidly starting to talk again in an attempt to ignore her son's rage.

"I woke where I had fallen and after all these years I could feel. The pain wasn't just an echo in the back of my mind that I absently acknowledged. It was real and the haze that had surrounded me for so long had faded. I was alive again, but with it came the visions. They weren't nearly as bad as they had been when I was younger. Still they were there. I told a doctor that I found my attention constantly wandering and he recommended meditation. After that the visions became easy to control depending on the object I touched. The older it was, the more vivid the vision, but eventually I was the one who controlled when I got my visions even if it was only the ones from the past. My premonitions from the future are incredibly rare and I can never block them."

"Now that I was free I had so many things to put right. You were safe for the time being in Hogwarts, so my first priority was Dudley. He was far too much like his father for my liking and I knew that if I was ever going to have a possibility to escape with the two of you I would need to change that."

Harry sat silent and immobile, his mind swirling with the information he had received in the past few minutes. There was so much to take in and Harry felt a headache coming on as he tried to make sense his aunt's words and his feelings on them.

He started slightly out of surprise when his aunt spoke again and noticed that her voice had become more steady and assured.

"When Dudley came home that Christmas he immediately recognized the change in me and I saw, really saw my son for the first time and he was an arrogant, spoilt, selfish brat."

Dudley protested against her words against him, but Harry saw his sheepish and faintly ashamed grin and knew that he agreed with his mother's judgment of him.

"Of course, I knew that he only had Vernon's example to follow and I had never bothered to rectify that but he needed to change and fast. At the first opportunity, I talked with him honestly for the first time in his life. I told him about what had happened the night Vernon had been fired, and while he was reasonably enraged at his father he still didn't get it. So I told him the same story I just told you as well."

Petunia paused and turned in her chair to give Dudley a questioning look. Harry didn't understand, but after raising an eyebrow he gave a small nod and lifted his eyes from his mother's face. Harry has never seen or even imagined such a look of vulnerability or anxiety on his cousin's face as he began to speak,

"Over the next few days I watched my father closely. I had always assumed that I knew my father. After only a week I realised I didn't. He was so harsh and aggressive. I heard him mock people he didn't even know because of their sex or race or anything he found different. Abnormal." Dudley sneered at the word.

"He would come home bragging about how many people he had bullied at work that day and I watched Mum cower away from him every time he came near her. Reality was making itself known and I felt disgusted when I compared myself to him and realised how _alike _we were. I began to correct everything in me that was anyway like him, but I still needed another push. When I returned to Smeltings in January, I was told that I had been signed up for a volunteer programme that the school ran and found out that Mum had signed me up. The aim of the programme was for teenagers to be sent to places that required help every weekend."

"I was sent with five other boys, three who had signed up willingly and two who were there as punishment. We were sent to an orphanage and child abuse centre in London. The minute I entered that door my entire life was turned upside down. The centre itself was wonderful and the people who owned it did everything in their power to help the kids, but I had never imagined such looks of fear and hate and loneliness. Especially on people so young. Do you know what hit me the most?" Dudley's face was pained when he looked at Harry who could only shake his head in silence.

"It was how much they reminded me of you. The expressions on their faces were almost identical to yours when you were home. Except you didn't have anyone willing to help you like they did. I remember realising one night as I held a little girl while she cried because she couldn't sleep in fear of recalling her father molesting her, that there was a choice between good and evil and I hated myself for being part of the latter. Eventually I asked for a long-term place on the programme and then began to concentrate on my own health as well. The recruitment agency came to our school in late February looking for anyone talented in sports. I didn't bother joining them but I took up boxing after one of the other boys had introduced me to it. He said it helped him with his anger problems." Dudley gave a chuckle in remembrance. His face became instantaneously sombre again and he tightened the hold he had on his mother's hand.

"When I came home from the summer holidays with my new…awareness I suppose you could call it I had no more false illusions where Vernon was concerned. Mum's fear was almost palpable when they were in the same room and I hated that he could cause such a reaction in her. His anger is becoming more uncontrollable everyday. I mean just look at what he did to you!" Dudley gestured wildly at Harry's body in general and Harry pinned him under an intense stare.

"I don't need to look, I can feel it just fine." Harry replied dryly. He fell silent then and a contemplative expression lined his face. Dudley and Petunia shifted uneasily as they waited for his response.

Harry leaned forwards in his seat and resting his head on his folded arms on the table, absentmindedly blowing a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. He had listened to everything his aunt and cousin had said but now he had to really think about it and what exactly it meant. He truly believed his aunt about her trance-like state during the years of his neglect. The self-hatred and remorse in her eyes were too sincere to be anything but true.

Harry could easily recognize the need to numb yourself from the outside world when situations got to much to bear. He barely recalled parts of his second year or the summer after that and he had been close to completely isolating himself following the end of the Third Task. He was sure he would have succeeded had it not been for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Aunt Petunia had had no one to bring her back from her state of seclusion and for that alone Harry could forgive her.

There was also this manifestation of magic in different forms thing. Harry had never heard of anything of the sort during his time spent in the Wizarding World. Then again he wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable person when it came to the magical world. Hermione on the other hand would know if he asked, and if she didn't he guaranteed she would within an hour of him asking.

Dudley on the other hand was an entirely different matter. Although Harry felt that it would take time before he could forgive either of them fully, he believed that it would be easier to forgive his cousin than his aunt. A child brought up in a world full of hate and prejudice could never know anything else. He practiced what was preached. The fact Dudley managed to break away from everything he knew, was nothing short of miraculous to Harry. He doubted many people could ever find such willpower.

Harry lifted his head from his arms with a sigh and rubbed both hands over his eyes in a weary gesture. He opened eyes he hadn't realised he had closed and was greeted with the sight of a wary aunt and cousin, both looking at him with various amounts of trepidation. Harry only barely held back a laugh at the sight of the muscular, blond boy chewing on his lip and instead sighed.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry began softly, "its obvious that you loved my mother despite your falling out and for that alone I could probably forgive you. Plus you haven't been exactly," Harry struggled to find the right word before deciding to be blunt, "sane for the past few years."

Dudley snorted at the rather apt description of his mother's condition over the past few years, but fell mute as bright green eyes turned to him.

"And Dudley I'm just glad you managed to break away from the beliefs you've been brought up with since birth. Not many people could do that, so I guess I forgive you too."

Harry smiled as he saw the looks of disbelief he was receiving.

"What? Just-just like that we're forgiven?" Dudley stammered. "You can't be serious, after everything we've put you through."

Harry shrugged dismissively and gave them a tight-lipped smile. "You apologized and you've both made attempts to change. It doesn't mean that I've forgotten how I was treated here but I can't hold a grudge for something your both obviously trying desperately to change." Harry gave them a breathtaking smile.

"But I am curious about your gift Aunt Petunia. I've never heard of Squibs possessing any type of magical talent. I wonder if there are more of you. You could probably be trained in order to let your powers develop to the highest lev-," Harry's ramblings were cut off as his aunt grabbed him and proceeded to attempt to break his already bruised ribs.

"Thank you Harry," Petunia sobbed into his neck.

Harry rubbed her back soothingly while still trying to breathe past the crushing hold she had on him. He had become rather accustom to dealing with hysterical females, after being best friends with two girls and having a friend like Ron who never knew when to shut up. However, the pain was rapidly becoming a bit much.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry gasped, "not that this isn't great but my ribs are not at their best right now."

Petunia jumped away from him in surprise, then immediately began fussing over him. Harry protested when he was pushed back in to his chair but his aunt was adamant and Harry soon found himself resigned to his being coddled with a roll of his eyes.

A low chuckle turned his attention away from his aunt who was holding a cold compress to his face in hopes of bringing down the swelling, to his amused cousin.

"You look like this happens all the time," Dudley explained after seeing Harry's questioning look.

"It bloody well does," Harry grumbled. Attempted to remove the compress only resulted in a sharp slap to his the arm. Nursing the stinging kimb Harry spoke to a highly amused Dudley.

"Two of my three best friends are girls and they think I can't take care of myself. I get in to trouble quite a bit and they're like fuck- I mean bloody mother hens. Last year when I tripped and fell down a flight of stairs, Ginny wouldn't even let me dress myself for a week! I wasn't even hurt, just humiliated."

Dudley's chuckles had now turned into full blown laughter, earning him a scowl from Harry who could not find anything funny at the situation. Then again Ron had taken to flying into laughter every time he had seen Harry that week, claiming that it had been priceless. For this he had received a hard smack over the head courtesy of Hermione who had said that Harry's health was not a laughing matter. She had left two rather petulant boys behind her.

"What do you mean, getting into trouble quite a bit?" Aunt Petunia's voice broke through Dudley's mirth. "Have you been breaking school rules?"

Harry pushed down the feeling of bitterness that welled inside him at her sudden concern, reminding himself that technically it wasn't her fault she didn't know anything about his school life. Dudley's abating laughter started anew at Harry's sheepish expression and his mother's stern one.

"Rules are there to be broken," Harry defended himself half-heartedly. Alright perhaps he had broken _slightly _more than his fair share of school rules but he couldn't help being curious or as Hermione put it "nosy".

"Are you going to tell me how much trouble you've got into this year or do I have to contact your school?" Petunia's tone was unyielding.

Harry frowned, mumbling an indistinguishable answer.

"Fifteen detentions?" Petunia gaped. "How on earth did…"

Harry winced but quickly interrupted. "No, not fifteen. Fifty. At least that's what it was in May. I can't remember getting any after…" his voice faded away as he caught sight of his aunt's expression and he rolled his eyes unnoticed at the achingly familiar lecture that followed. He had received it enough times from both Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Harry swore that the two had to be somehow related.

"Aunt Petunia. I'm going to have a shower," Harry said, after listening patiently for over fifteen minutes to reprimands and scowling at Dudley's grins. He needed a shower badly, although there wasn't really much of a point. He would be going to the gym with Dudley later, so it wouldn't be long before he stunk of sweat again.

Harry smirked at Dudley's wide eyes as he left the kitchen, leaving his cousin to listen to Petunia's admonishing him about getting better grades in school.

Stepping out of the shower and feeing thoroughly refreshed, Harry dressed in a pair of loose cotton pants and an old t-shirt that fit surprisingly well considering it had once belonged to Dudley. He hastily re-tied his slightly damp hair in the bun he had used to keep it of the water and hurriedly left the room, knowing that if Dudley had managed to escape from his mother he was probably already waiting. Harry grabbed a small, raggedly duffel bag and threw in a pair of shorts, a spare t-shirt and the bottle of water Aunt Petunia had left in the fridge for him.

"You ready Harry?" Dudley yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah," Harry shouted back as he reached the top of the stairs.

Petunia came out of the kitchen as he reached the hall and frowned when she saw Harry's clothes.

"We'll have to go shopping later in the week Harry." She was gazing disapprovingly at his top but he detected a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Harry's mouth opened in a sense of horrified shock, recalling his brief shopping experience with Ginny in Hogsmeade a few months ago. He had vowed never to suffer through such an experience again. He turned to look at an equally horror-struck Dudley who muttered a soft "Run" and they both vanished through the doorway before they could be subjected to anymore of Petunia's suggestions.

"Nooooo," Harry moaned, as they came to a stop outside Number Twenty.

Dudley shot him a miserable look.

"I hate shopping for clothes with Mum," Dudley said, shivering at the mere thought. "She acts like she's possessed. Its bloody creepy."

Harry nodded his agreement and Ginny came to mind. The glint that girl got in her eye when shopping was mentioned was anything but human.

They reached the gym quickly and Harry bounded through the door in a flurry of limbs and hair.

"Hey Alexi," he greeted the receptionist, genuinely glad to see the other boy who was once again scrawling absently on his notebook.

Alexi glanced up at the sound of his name and grinned happily when he spotted the excited black-haired boy, followed closely by his fairer haired cousin.

"Harry," he replied, smiling. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. Miss me already?" he teased, eyes flashing briefly to Dudley and then back to Harry.

"You know I did," Harry played along, a smile on his face. "Couldn't wait for today to arrive. Do I get a hello kiss?"

Alexi blushed but laughed with him, until a slight movement of Harry's head beneath the artificial lights brought his attention to something he hadn't seen earlier. His chocolate eyes narrowed in concern as he took in his new friend's appearance.

"What happened to your face?"

Harry looked confused for a moment before realisation flashed across his face.

"I fell," he lied smoothly.

Alexi chanced a fleeting look at Dudley, remembering the rumours he had heard about the boy being a bully but was relieved to see his eyes were also on Harry and full of concern and anger. Alexi nodded his reluctant acceptance, allowing the suspicion to leave his face and changed the subject.

"Are you still going to kenpo tomorrow?"

Harry leaned forward over the cluttered desk and winked at the darker-skinned boy. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. See you tomorrow Lexi."

Harry waved goodbye and followed Dudley through the bright blue doors at the end of the hall. They swung open to reveal a cream coloured room packed with people using treadmills, exercise bikes, weights and an assortment of equipment Harry had never seen before.

Dudley easily made his way through the room, and Harry followed close behind him. Although he couldn't see his face, Harry knew from the distinct tension in his shoulders that his light flirting with Alexi had caused the intended reaction in the other boy. He grinned internally, removing his cotton pants and pulling on the shorts and tight t-shirt.

Leaving the changing rooms before Dudley, he was oblivious to the appreciative glances his long, slim legs garnered from both men and women as he headed towards the treadmills.

Harry switched between machines every twenty minutes to fully benefit his body, taking small breaks to rest his exerted muscles and to prevent cramping. After nearly an hour and a half, Harry gave into his body's demands to stop as sweat poured down his back and chest and made his way back towards the changing room where Dudley had entered shortly before him. He forewent changing back into his original clothes until he returned to Privet Drive where he could shower again.

Harry watched Dudley fuming out of the corner of his eye when he bid Alexi goodbye. He could see that Alexi was enamoured with Dudley, but was too shy to approach him probably uncertain of the reception he'd receive. Harry was unsure about whether or not Dudley had acknowledged his feelings towards the pretty receptionist, but it wouldn't be possible to ignore them for much longer. Especially if Harry continued blatantly flirting with Alexi in front of him. Dudley would probably pluck up his courage and ask Alexi out before the end of the week. Harry smirked his satisfaction as he watched Dudley clench and unclench his fists. His cousin had always been so confident before, why should this be any different?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** The Dark Lord's return is the beginning of the war. Harry meeting a certain auror is the beginning of something else entirely. Harry/Kingsley

**Main Pairing: **Harry Potter/Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings:** Mature themes, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, violence, some angst, attempted noncon (just in one chapter), possible threesomes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters…but can you imagine the possibilities if I did…

**Author's note:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed or put my story on their alert or favourite list. This is my first story so the support means a lot to me. Also I want to apologise for the extremely late update as I didn't have the internet for a long time and when I got it back my inspiration for this story had waned. My updates will probably be irregular but there won't be such a long break between updates again! So here's an extra long chapter to make for the over a year long wait. Yes, I know, I'm ashamed of me too.

* * *

Another list of chores awaited Harry when he returned home from the gym that evening. He ignored his aunt's apologetic looks in favour of accepting Dudley's help once again in the hopes of getting it done faster. They quickly worked through the numerous chores Vernon had set and Harry gratefully stretched his back as he dumped the white-stained paintbrush into the nearly empty bucket. He glanced down as he heard a thump and felt a grin spread across his face at the sight of his panting cousin, sprawled across the grass and covered in white paint.

The two had spent the last two hours painting the fence that surrounded the Dursley's garden and Harry could feel the sweat dripping off of his back as he chuckled at his exhausted cousin. His humour earned him a glare.

"Shut up," Dudley grumbled. "I can't see anything funny from here."

"I beg to differ," Harry replied dryly. He tore his eyes away from a panting Dudley and ran them over the white, pristine fence. He nodded, satisfied with the result and felt gratitude towards Dudley at the thought of how long he would have been working without his cousin's help.

"Thanks." It was blurted out quickly and Harry attempted to suppress a blush when Dudley squinted up at him through the glare of the sun and the sweat in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh right, no problem."

Feeling uncomfortable now, Harry grabbed the nearly empty paint buckets and tripped in his haste to get to the shed. While Harry was comfortable with his decision to forgive his aunt and cousin, he still felt ill at ease around them when Petunia fussed over his face every time she saw him or when Dudley tried to act friendly with him. He knew they were sincere in their actions and could only hope that this feeling of awkwardness would eventually evaporate.

After helping his aunt with preparations for dinner and insuring her that he would be down for his own after the Dursleys were finished, Harry retreated to the privacy of his room in the hope of achieving some peace.

On his third attempt at a series of complicated aerobic positions and the third time falling back on his ass and hitting his head off the edge of the bed, Harry admitted defeat rather reluctantly, accepting that his mind was far too preoccupied to attempt anything more complicated. He feared he might get a concussion if he hit his head for the fourth time in under an hour.

Huffing in frustration Harry threw himself on the bed and then winced at the pain that shot up his side when his sore ribs were jostled. After thumping his head against the pillow rhythmically for the next few minutes Harry grinned as an idea came to him. He quickly sat up and settled himself Indian style on the rickety bed.

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes, cleared his mind of everything he had learned that day and for the first time since before The Third Task attempted the first part of the four stages of the Animagus transformation: finding and accepting your inner animal through meditation. Harry had yet to even get a glimpse of what his Animagus would be but he wasn't discouraged. Sirius had told him via letter in had taken him over a year to find his animal form when his godfather had inquired after their progress in training,

Harry sighed in contentment when he felt his magic rise up when he gently brushed along the core of his magic located. A variety of colours met him as he delved deep within the pulsing magic. He felt his magic embracing him happily and Harry allowed a small smile and a shiver as the hairs on his arms rose up in reaction to the magic dancing along his skin. Concentrating now, Harry searched his combined core and thoughts in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the elusive animal that would portray him. Time faded as memories and spells brushed his consciousness reminding of everything he already knew, but that one image he needed avoided him all together and he couldn't help giving a small growl of annoyance. The pulsing magic flinched away and Harry quickly calmed down. His magic slowly following his example and he proceeded on his search again.

"Harry."

Harry felt like screaming when his magic began to slowly retreat back into his core. God damnit!

"Harry."

He was going to murder his cousin. Slowly. He knew exactly where to hide the body too.

"Harry. Mum wants you downstairs for your dinner now."

Harry's eyes snapped open, his mind suddenly flooded with thoughts and sounds among which was Dudley's voice. His cousin smirked at him in amusement when Harry glared and nimbly dodged out of the way as the smaller boy lunged at him. Laughter floated towards the young wizard as he heard footsteps running down the hallway, followed by a door closing.

Harry sullenly made his way downstairs, not wanting to leave his aunt alone with his uncle for any longer than necessary. He was never going to be able to complete the animagus transformation. Harry sighed glumly upon entering the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia was already washing the dishes and Harry's dinner was on the table with a glass of orange juice. Harry ate hurriedly, savouring the taste of the roast beef and potatoes. He dumped his empty dishes into the sink, splashing it as he did and grinned sheepishly at the mocking glare his aunt threw at him as she wiped the soap off her blouse. Picking up the dishtowel beside the sink, Harry dried the wet, soapy dishes and helped his aunt put them into the cabinets.

They left the kitchen together, both relieved that they hadn't been left alone with Vernon. Harry gave his aunt a whispered goodnight outside his bedroom door and then slipped inside, suddenly exhausted and blinking rapidly in hopes of keeping his eyes opened. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped beneath the cool fabric of the blanket. Slipping his wand from the waistband of his boxers, Harry stuffed the long piece of holly wood within reach beneath his pillow and frowned when his fingers brushed off something smooth and warm.

Harry grinned, pulling the leather diary, forcing his drooping eyelids to remain open as he unfasten he clasp of the small book. He smiled, immediately noticed three separate notes from Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

_Harry,_

_Mate you have to help me! Gin told Mum about the whole training thing and now Mums restricted my food because she thinks its a great idea. Not the training for war part which she sort of freaked out about but the healthy eating part. I can only have only have one serving of dessert at dinner! One! And she keeps piling vegetables onto my plate. _-Harry snickered. Only Ron would be that concerned about food.-

_Fred and George think its very funny, the bastards. I found my room full of carrots and rabbits last night. I mean, where the fuck do you find that many rabbits anyway? I had to get them all out myself and now there's shit everywhere. Some of them were pure vicious and I have the scars to prove it. I'm nearly as afraid of rabbits as I am of spiders now-shit Ginny can see this and she'll never let me live it down!_

_Anyway Mum and Dad have been acting strange since we got back home. They're really nervous and I know its normal and all because of You-Know-Who being back but they keeping receiving letters and floo calls. Another thing is that Bill hasn't gone back to Egypt yet. He's staying with us and acting the same as Mum and Dad. I'm probably imagining things though. _

_No news on You-Know-Who yet but its only a matter of time, isn't it? Hope your relatives are treating you ok. Let me now if I can do anything to help and if you need it I'll try to sneak some food to you (Mum will probably think I want it for myself though). Hope we see ya soon._

_Ron_

Harry grinned and shook his head. Ron was afraid of rabbits now? He frowned at the other parts of the letter. Why had there been no news on Voldemort? Surely he would be active and trying to be as destructive as he could be. He smiled again at Ron's concern for him and turned his attention to Ginny's looping letters.

_Harry_

_Ignore Ron and his idiotic complaints, he has no sense of fun what so ever. Rabbits are very adorable in my opinion- Harry sniggered as he imagined Ron reading Ginny's words. It was fuel for another few months of fighting between the siblings.- although I admit a few of them were a little grumpy. There's no need to worry about me Harry. Do you seriously think I would have suggested the book if I wasn't going to use it? Seems a bit stupid really. It's genius though isn't it? I mean I know Voldemort (yes I can say the name Ron) is a psychopathic sociopath who is hell bent on taking over the world but he really had brains didn't he?_

_Ron is right in one thing though (I know I can't believe I said those words can you?) Mum and Dad have been acting odd. Dad's always looking out the window and Dad and Bill seem to disappear every night and sometimes even during the day. We've asked but they won't say anything. I'm positive it has something to with Voldemort. I've heard Sirius' and Professor Lupin's names quite a few times as well._

_I have to go and avoid helping Mum clean out the chicken house. Joy!_

_Love Ginny._

Harry frown became more pronounced. So Ginny had noticed her parent's behaviour as well. And they had mentioned Sirius and Lupin? The trio had informed Ginny about Sirius' innocence at the start of the year and she had accepted it willingly, happy to know that Harry had some kind of family left. Harry had kept in close contact with his godfather this year and had no doubt that Sirius would probably write to him again soon. But he also remembered that Dumbledore had assigned Sirius the task of finding numerous people including Remus Lupin, Harry's old Defence professor.

Harry smiled softly at when he remembered the kind, gentle man. He would love the chance to get to know his father and Sirius' friend better. He moved his eyes to the next page where Hermione's immaculate writing stood out in blue pen rather than the usual black ink.

_Dear Harry,_

_Like Ginny said try to ignore Ronald's crude language, it leaves much to be desired. Have you spoken to your aunt yet? I hope she has a good explanation for what she's put you through. Your uncle being his usual pleasant self? Well I can't say that doesn't exactly sound promising. . . I hope he's not taking his anger out on you though. I found a gym here as well. Its part of the local swimming pool._

_I've read both Ron and Ginny's letters and to be honest it sounds like their parents are planning something. There is no news of Voldemort in the muggle world as you probably already know but I would recommend you send out a subscription for the Daily Prophet Harry. I know how much you hate that newspaper but its best that your up to date on everything in the Wizarding World while your isolated from it._

_I hope you're keeping yourself safe Harry. I know how hard everything must be for you and I hope you'll talk to one of us rather than letting it build up inside. Don't dwell on what was never your fault and know that I'm hear for you whenever you need me. We're going to Edinburgh tomorrow to visit my grandparents, but I'm bringing my books with me so write back soon._

_Love, Hermione._

Harry sighed but gave a tremulous smile at his friend's obvious concern for him. While Ron and Ginny were fantastic at distracting him from unpleasant thoughts and pretending that nothing had happened if that's what he wanted, Hermione was always blunt. She let Harry know what she thought without any reservations, listened to him and then offered the comfort he needed.

Fingers wandered beneath his pillows as Harry searched for the pen he had left there. His fingers closed over it quickly as he began to write back a separate response to each of them, informing them all of the conversation he'd had with his aunt earlier that day. He questioned all of them on the validity of his aunt's reasons despite believing it to be true. He knew Hermione probably already knew the answer but both Ron and Ginny were purebloods and it was possible that they knew about it as well. Harry also delighted in telling them about Alexi and the friendship that had sprung up between them. They would know that Alexi was Harry's first muggle friend and would therefore understand how much the friendship meant to Harry.

After sending greetings to both their families, Harry penned his goodbye and shoved the notebook and pen under his pillow again. He made a mental note to send Hedwig away with a subscription to the Daily Prophet the next morning, never getting the chance to clear his mind before he fell asleep.

Harry's dreams were filled with images of a blood covered Dudley and Petunia cowering away from a menacing Vernon who spat insults at them as he beat them while Harry stood and watched beside them unable to move to help them. Useless. Worthless.

This eventually faded away to leave the memories of the night of the Third Task repeating itself over and over again. Harry whimpered and cried out as he watched Cedric die over and over again. Heard the Death Eater's laugh at him as he was tortured by Voldemort. Once again these dreams disappeared and gave way to blood-red eyes that followed his every movement. Those eyes haunted his every waking and sleeping moment. Harry gasped as all light faded, leaving behind only the eyes. The consuming darkness pressed against him. Captured him. Trapped him. Stealing his every breath until all he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat thumping in his ears.

Harry scrambled up in the bed, panting and gasping for air as he clawed at the blanket that had become stuck over his face. He blinked at the darkness of the room and quickly reached for the lamp on the bedside table. After waiting for his eyes adjusted to the suddenly blaring artificial light and after giving a sigh of relief he worked to slow his breathing until the harsh pants gave way to soft, even sighs.

Closing his eyes, Harry drew his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead against them. While his breathing might have been calmer his heart was still determined to try and makes it's way out of his chest. Those last dreams were always the worst. While watching Cedric Diggory die over and over again or hardly gave Harry the incentive to sleep they could not compare to the fear he felt for that dreaded darkness. The darkness was inescapable and the feeling of weakness and self-loathing were overwhelming every time he experienced it. It was like he was being isolated from everything and he felt so alone.

Harry couldn't remember exactly when he had closed his eyes but they shot open now as he heard the soft, almost inaudible creak of a floorboard out in the hall. The young wizard had almost decided he imagined it when a much louder creak sounded, this time it was closer. His eyes shifted to door where the light from the hallway seeped beneath the small space beneath it. The light was suddenly obscured when a dark shadow moved in front of his room.

Was someone going to the bathroom? Harry wondered. But the shadow stopped outside the door, the width of it covering any light that had been shining through. Harry could hear the shuffling of footsteps and harsh breathing of the person outside his room and he reached beneath his pillow to firmly grasp his wand as a sense of fear and dread began to grow in him. Just as swiftly as it had disappeared, the light from the hallway crept underneath the door again and Harry heard a door closing at the end of the corridor.

The sweaty grasp on his wand loosened as Harry let out a breath he hadn't realised he had being holding. The fear and anxiety faded away and left a mixture if curiosity and caution behind. As much as Harry wanted to believe it had been Dudley or Petunia going for a midnight stroll, he wasn't naive enough to convince himself of it.

Instead attempted to figure out what the hell Vernon Dursley was doing standing outside his door at three in the morning.

With a sense of wariness Harry tried to dismiss his thoughts as he reached for the lamp switch. But as much as Harry tried to convince himself that he was undaunted by the strange visit from his uncle, his grip on his wand never lessened when he shifted restlessly in the bed and the tenseness in his body remained for the rest of the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry hummed under his breath as he walked down Privet Drive with Dudley, ignoring the nosy neighbours who peeped through their curtains or put the cat out in the hopes of discovering the newest scandal in the neighbourhood.

Harry had awoken that morning grumpy and sullen due to the lack of sleep the previous night caused by relentless nightmares. He felt just as tired, if not more so, than before he had went to bed the last night. Since he had woken later then usual, Harry had accompanied Dudley on his jog rather than on his own as he had been doing since arriving at Privet Drive. The companionable silence between the two as well as the crisp morning air had served to rouse him and rid him of his bad mood.

"So your having a martial arts class this evening?" Dudley breathed in time with his steps.

Harry hummed his confirmation.

"With Alexi yeah?"

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes at his cousin's failed attempt at subtlety but nodded.

"I don't suppose there's any places left? I mean I saw you practicing the other day and it looked cool, so I wanted to, you know, try it out."

Harry's eyebrows nearly disappeared beneath his long bangs, and he gave Dudley the most sceptical look he could muster, indicating that he clearly didn't believe a word his cousin was saying.

"Sure, I'll ring the gym when we get home and seen if there's any places left in the class."

Harry could see his cousin grinning happily as he sped up his pace. Probably to reach home faster Harry mused. He shook his head at his cousin's obviousness but smiled as he sped up his own gait in order to catch up with Dudley, wondering what Aunt Petunia was going to think when she saw the, admittedly rather creepy, grin on her son's face.

They arrived home shortly and after taking a shower, Harry asked Aunt Petunia for permission and rang the gym off of the Dursley's phone, hoping that Alexi was working. He breathed a sigh of relief when his friend picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Jenison's Gym, Little Whinging. How can I help you?"

Harry chuckled at the business-like tone he was greeted with and compared it to the atrocity of a mess that was Alexi's desk. Although the receptionist still seemed to know where everything was.

"Very professional Alexi."

"Harry?"

"The one and only."

"I doubt that sincerely. Harry is a rather common name."

"Hey! Not all of us have Italian parents who can name them Alessandro."

"Its Alexander!"

Harry barely withheld a snicker.

"Are you sure 'Lexi? I'm almost certain you told me it was Alessandro."

"No, I'm quite sure I didn't."

"Why on earth would I say it if I didn't think it was true?"

Alexi breathed deeply down the line and Harry couldn't hold in his chuckles as he heard a few expletives thrown in to the whispered mutterings.

Alexi's voice was not annoyed, but amused when he spoke again.

"Did you actually have a reason for calling or was this just a spur of the moment decision?"

"Is that any way to treat your customers?" Harry sniffed. "Yes actually, I do have a reason. Is there any places left in the kenpo classes?"

"Yeah, there is a few places left. Not many though. Why?"

After explaining who exactly it was that wanted to join the kenpo classes, Harry allowed a smirk to grace his features as he received a breathless reply.

"Of course! I'll sign him up straight away. See you this evening." And Alexi hung up.

Harry stood motionless for a moment, staring at the phone in equal parts amusement and disbelief before shrugging and putting in pack on its holder. He turned to walk into the kitchen, only to bump into something rather solid and fall back on his ass letting out a rather unmanly shriek as he fell.

I swear there wasn't a wall there last time I checked, Harry thought dizzily. A hand suddenly popped into view and Harry grasped hold of it without thinking. He found himself being pulled quickly to his feet and the wind was knocked out of him as he was once again collided with the newly formed wall.

'The wall' or Dudley as he was more commonly referred to seemed not to notice Harry's breathlessness and quickly fired questions at his cousin.

"Well, is there room? What did he say? Did he ask why I wanted to join? What did he say?"

Harry gasped gratefully when his contracted muscles began to loosen and managed a wheezing reply. "He…he signed you…up. There...was room…left."

Dudley grinned triumphantly and Harry founded himself panting once more when Dudley gave him a brief but firm one-armed hug. He winced at the contact. His ribs were still sore from Vernon's attack but Harry couldn't find it in him to mention this to his cousin and ruin Dudley's happiness.

It couldn't possibly take much longer for Dudley to crack and admit his feelings to Alexi. Then again, Dudley could be exceedingly dense sometimes and it was feasible that he was unaware of what his actions and feelings towards Alexi were. If that was the case Harry would simply take matters into his own hands, which involved locking the two boys into a small room and waiting for teenage hormones to take their course. Ginny and he had contemplated doing the same to Ron and Hermione several times during the year but they feared Hermione's wrath far too much to risk it. However, Dudley and Alexi were a different matter all together.

Dudley grin faded to a smile as he spotted the slowly forming smirk on Harry's face.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry shook his head and cleared his expression. He quickly changed the subject as Dudley eyed him warily but followed Harry as he left the kitchen and walked out the back door onto the garden where he flopped unceremoniously onto the grass.

"Do you still hang around with your 'gang'? You know, Piers and Malcolm?"

Harry wasn't particularly interested in the bullies who had made his years in his muggle school hell but he made an effort to look interested.

Dudley grimaced slightly at the question as he sat down beside Harry, clearly remembering the same thing his cousin was.

"Yeah, I see Piers and Dennis often enough. They're planning on coming around this weekend." He glanced at Harry as he said this.

Harry groaned silently at the thought but fought to hide his feelings from his face. Dudley had apparently seen something in his expression anyway because he continued quickly.

"Piers was in the same volunteer programme at Smeltings as I was. His mother remarried and his stepfather told him he could start living in the real world or he'd kick him out the moment he turned eighteen. Doesn't take a genius to guess which one he chose. Anyway he's changed nearly as much as me. Seriously," he added at Harry's doubtful look.

"Dennis was never really that bad to begin with. He just followed our lead, not that that's an excuse. When he went to Stonewall High he had a chance to be himself and that's what he did. He's the top in his class at Science and Maths now. Malcolm moved away about three years ago and I haven't really kept in contact with him."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. He supposed he could put up with Piers and Dennis for one afternoon, even though he didn't exactly cherish the thought. Besides he could simply lock himself in his room for the duration they were here. He startled at the soft nudge he felt against his leg and instinctually reached for the wand in the holster strapped to his leg. Harry relaxed when he realised it was only one of Mrs. Figg's cats. It was a beautiful tortoiseshell cat and she purred contently as Harry ran his hand gently down the length of her spine. Cats, for some unknown reason, completely relaxed Harry and adored him in return. He found their silence and elegance calming, although he would never confide this in Sirius who seemed to detest all cats on principle apart from Crookshanks. When asked why would immediately clam up and turn an interesting shade of fuchsia.

The cat who had been preening under the attention it was receiving suddenly turned and hissed viciously at something behind the boys. Startled Harry and Dudley turned their heads in unison towards the house where…there was absolutely nothing except the house. Harry's eyes flickered over the walls and the corners of Number Four, searching for what had caused such a reaction from the cat but found nothing out of the ordinary unless it was invisible. The black-haired boy's eyes narrowed as he ran his eyes over the house and garden again but after a moment he turned back to the cat who was looking adoringly at his hand as though fascinated by the long-fingered appendage.

Harry chuckled and held out a hand to the cat who eagerly pushed her self beneath it and seemed to vibrate with her purring.

"You're an odd little thing aren't you?" But despite his words Harry's free hand rested on his concealed wand and every few moments his eyes darted around inconspicuously. The cat on the other hand meowed her agreement and arched her back happily as Harry's fingers stroked her multicoloured fur.

Every so often the cat would wander over to Dudley and bow her back, demanding that he pat her but after only a few minutes she would make her way back to Harry, only to eventually end up falling fast asleep in his lap.

"We had better be going," Dudley said after looking at his watch. "We only have a half an hour before the class starts."

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this?" Harry replied, gesturing at the blissful sleeping cat curled in his lap.

"Bring it with you."

Dudley received a glare for his comment and sighed.

"I'll grab your bag while you figure it out."

Dudley left before Harry could protest and he found himself staring at the oblivious cat. It was only a cat he reasoned with himself, he should just push it off him and leave. Sighing Harry carefully cradled the cat against his chest and stood up. The cat opened one eye blearily, gazed at him and then closed it and actually snuggled into his chest.

Dudley snickered when Harry came around the corner of the house.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled. He couldn't really explain the need to keep the cat safe but…this was the first time he had ever cuddled an animal. Sirius was an Animagus so he didn't count and Hedwig wasn't really the soft, cuddling type nor was Crookshanks. That an animal trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms and simply hope that he would take care of it made Harry feel odd, but pleasantly so.

"I'm going to drop her back at Mrs. Figg's house on the way to the gym."

Dudley shrugged and threw Harry's bag and his own over his shoulder as he set off down the path, with Harry following at a slightly slower pace.

Mrs. Figg gratefully accepted her cat, who was called Sophie, back exclaiming that she had only recently bought her and she seemed to constantly wander off. Harry received her thanks modestly and didn't notice the curiosity in Mrs. Figg's eyes as he practically pried Sophie's claws from his shirt or how the old lady softly cooed to the cat as she meowed pitifully after Harry.

Harry noticed with increasing amusement that Dudley's walk seemed to gain a bounce and his grin grew with each step they took towards the gym. They entered, dodging several people who were exiting the busy gym and immediately made towards the white door near the receptionist desk. He noticed that Alexi had been replaced by a blonde, bubble gum blowing young women who winked at them flirtatiously.

"She's got nothing on Alexi." Harry was almost positive he heard Dudley whisper and while it was true he couldn't help sniggering. Maybe his cousin wasn't as oblivious to his feelings about the dark-haired receptionist as Harry had presumed.

The white door led into a large dojo that was almost half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Three of the four walls were made up of shining wooden panels from floor to ceiling. The last wall however, was made up clear glass windows and the bright summer sun shone through them, illuminating the polished floor beneath their feet. Several parts of the floor however, were covered in the large mats of the same material Dudley's exercise mat was made of.

Harry glanced to his right and glimpsed the immense foliage that surrounded the building through the glass and couldn't help wondering whether they had built the gym with the windows on this side for that exact reason. The beauty of the outside did cast a rather peaceful setting within the large hall.

Harry turned as he heard Alexi speak and noticed the other people in the hall for the first time. There was at least a dozen people gathered at the opposite end of the hall. They varied in age groups but appeared to be mostly in their late teens or early twenties and Harry knew that he was one of the youngest there. Each person was dressed in loose white cotton pants that fell just at the ankle and a white tunic tied with white satin ribbon. Most were also barefoot, although Harry couldn't help noticing that one women had a pair of bright yellow socks on, with what appeared to be various coloured planets on them. He grinned in amusement at what Dumbledore would think of such socks, knowing that his esteemed Headmaster had a love for extremely unusual socks.

Alexi has stood up from his crossed legged position on the ground and was making his way towards them. He too was dressed in the customary clothes worn for martial arts, but Harry could see that they had been previously worn like his own.

"Hey Harry, Dudley," Alexi chirped brightly when he reached them. "Class starts in about ten minutes. There are spare uniforms over there for anyone who hasn't brought their own." Alexi added shyly to Dudley, pointing out a wrack of white pants and tunics beside the door and then gestured to a door beside the racks. A small plague on the door indicated that it was the changing rooms.

Leaving Dudley talking with Alexi and picking out an outfit that would fit him, Harry entered the changing rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all ordered outfits made from acromantula silk when they had first begun training. Hermione had insisted upon it, saying that it was one of the most powerful clothing materials in the world. It held great protection and was even said the bring luck in a fight. So despite Ron's complaints about the cost they each ordered a silken tunic and trousers and Harry had to admit that it allowed greater flexibility than cotton clothes would have.

Harry stripped to his underwear and tank top quickly and slid the tunic over his head, relishing in the texture of the material as it glided over his skin. He was pulling the trousers on as Dudley came in and waited for Dudley to finish comparing their clothes. The differences were very slight and Harry hoped that no one would be able to see them. It was only the slight shimmering of the cloth over his skin as it passed beneath the light or the feel of it that would alert someone to the differences. Before they left the changing rooms, Harry removed another piece of ribbon from his bag pack and hastily tied back his hair in a messy ponytail.

A man entered the room from a door at the very end of the hall at the same time that they did and Harry and Dudley hurried to join the people gathering in front of him in the middle of the hall. He had quickly moved to the middle of the room, gesturing to them to gather in front of him. Only when he was amidst the other potential kenpo students did Harry clearly see his soon-to-be teacher.

Although he appeared to be only Harry's height and was of a slender build, his sleek muscles and confident stance radiated power. He looked to be in his late twenties and of Chinese heritage. He slowly walked back and forth in front of them while scrutinising his possible students, Harry couldn't help comparing his poise and gracefulness to that of a wild cat, a tiger perhaps. And we're his prey, he thought in amusement.

Harry held back a small smile when those dark brown, almost black eyes paused on him, then allowed it when the teacher continued. The young wizard allowed himself a moment to admire the silky, black hair tied tightly at the base of the man's neck before turning his attention back to his teacher who had now finished his appraising his students and wasted no time in introducing himself.

"My name is Jiang Xing," he began, his voice soft but firm. "but you will refer to me as Sensei."

"I understand that this will be a mixed class. Some of you having had previous training in martial arts and others none at all. Therefore we shall begin my testing your fitness and decide whether you could truly keep up in this class. After which I will speak to you all individually and you may inform me of any previous instruction you may have had. Now, we'll begin with laps around the hall starting at a nice, steady pace. Go."

Harry, Dudley and Alexi immediately took off at a slow jog with about half the class, while the other half stared at the Sensei as though making sure he was serious, and then followed the rest of the class rather reluctantly. It was clear from the start that Sensei had absolutely no time for anyone who was not prepared to do as they were told. He was going to teach them kenpo, but he was going to teach them his way. Rather than standing watching them jog, Sensei ran with them, observing who was struggling for air, who was just panting and who continued to jog confidently.

After almost half an hour more than half the class were wheezing and dragging their feet in an attempt to keep up. Harry, Dudley and three other men kept pace beside the sensei, panting slightly and sweaty but none the worst for wear. Alexi, five women and two more men followed shortly behind them, while the rest of the class were either walking, or in the case of three teenage girls, had collapsed on the ground shortly after beginning and instead spent their time ogling the men as they ran past them.

Harry and the other men in front kept up light conversation with each other, and Sensei Yang took the time to inquire whether any of them had had previous training in martial arts. He stopped them all shortly afterwards and gathered them in the centre of the room again. He glared disapprovingly at the teenage girls as one of them dramatically claimed to have sprained her ankle and asked Dudley for help.

Harry couldn't decide which was funnier, the terrified look on Dudley's face when he allowed the girl to lean on him or the spiteful glances Alexi through the girl's way.

"Alright then," Sensei said," I can see that I have some work ahead with some of you." He cast a furtive glance in the direction of the giggling teens.

"Firstly, I want those of you who are obviously less fit to work out a plan for yourself when you go home. Jog, swim, I really don't care but you have to be able to keep up in this class and to do that requires a higher level of fitness that many here have portrayed.

"Secondly, those who are already reasonably healthy keep up the good work. Now, for the remainder of the class I'm going to be demonstrating a number of exercises used to help the muscles before starting into the actual actions themselves. Those who have had previous training will already remember these, so I want you to go to that side of the room and go through them slowly. The rest of you follow me."

Sensei spun swiftly and stalked to the end of the room followed by most of the class. Harry and Alexi waved to Dudley the followed the four men and two women to the other end of the hall, where the picked a spot for themselves and quickly lost themselves in a familiar routine of stretching sinewy muscles.

Before long the second half of the class was up and Harry rubbed his sleeve over his forehead when Sensei Xing announced the end of the class.

"I will see you all next Friday." The Chinese man bowed from his waist and the sentiment was returned by most. He then turn on his heel and quickly made for the door off the hall.

"That was a good first class," Alexi remarked as they entered the changing rooms again. "He knows what he's doing at least."

Harry hummed his agreement, pulling his ordinary clothes out of his bag.

"It was a good idea to test out our fitness levels," Dudley agreed.

Harry opted to stay silent when they began to discuss the class. He agreed that Sensei Yang certainly knew how to teach a class. He was strict, but encouraging and obviously took teaching defence seriously. If those teenage girls continued acting as they had been today, they would soon find themselves with a few extra hours of freedom on a Friday afternoon.

"..rry? Harry!"

Harry glanced up startled then admonished himself internally for allowing his thoughts to lead him astray. He found an amused Dudley and an exasperated Alexi looking at him and grinned sheepishly.

"What?"

Alexi gave a quick glance to the ceiling as though hoping that divine intervention would give him some patience before asking his previous question again.

"Are you coming to the gym tomorrow?"

Harry opened his mouth the reply with an affirmative, but suddenly remembered his aunt's parting words yesterday morning as he and Dudley had attempted to escape and groaned.

"No, I can't. We have to go shopping with Dudley's mum tomorrow," Harry moaned, clutching at his eyes.

Dudley's face had paled at those words. "You know I had completely forgotten that, and was living in blissful unawareness until you had to ruin it. It's so unfair, she only needs to go shopping with you, why do I have to be subjected to it as well?"

Harry glared at his horror stricken cousin with disbelief. "I doubt your going to be stuffed into a changing room and suffocated with clothes. I swore to myself I would never to that again. . ." he trailed off. It wasn't that he was ungrateful that his aunt finally wanted to buy something for him, far from it. But Harry still had forgotten that single day of shopping in Hogsmeade with Ginny. He shuddered slightly when he recalled Ron telling him to shut up and bear it like a man. The youngest Weasley had spoken with experience on his side and had bluntly told Harry that there was no getting away from Ginny Weasley when she wanted something. She was Molly Weasley's daughter after all.

The sound of laughing snapped Harry and Dudley out of their self-induced misery. They were now outside the gym and were walking towards Privet Drive. Alexi had stopped on the path in front of them and was staring at them with an incredulous expression while chuckling.

"You-you both sounds like wimps," he giggled. "You're afraid of a woman, who is no doubt not only smaller than Dudley but is also several years older than you, while you're both in your prime and all because she wants to take you shopping?" He leaned against the a wall chuckling for a moment as Harry and Dudley gaped at his shaking frame.

Until Harry did the only thing he could think of and stuck out his tongue at him and proceeded to pout which caused Alexi to giggle again.

Harry suddenly smirked. "Well 'Lexi if you think it's so amusing you can come with us. Shows us your expertise in dealing with shopping with middle-aged women as it were."

"Really?" Alexi asked, eyes still bright and shining from laughing. "Cool," he said walking past Harry and Dudley. "What time will we be leaving?"

Harry declined to answer, instead he scowled at the abrupt turn of events and it only increased when he saw Dudley's cheerful smile. Someone was obviously more eager for tomorrow to arrive now. Harry aimed a kick in the direction of his cousin and mouthed traitor, to which Dudley only grinned mischievously and jogged to catch with their Italian friend.

"We'll probably be leaving around eleven o' clock in the morning." Dudley answered Alexi's earlier question in Harry's stead. "Our house is Number Four, Privet Drive."

Alexi smile shyly under Dudley's attention. "Alright then, I'll see you both tomorrow." Alexi waved at them before turning towards Magnolia Crescent, head bowed and blushing furiously.

Harry tiptoed up to deadly and waved his hand in front of his cousin's vacant gaze.

"Oh," Dudley blinked, then grinned goofily at him at the began to walk again. "I suppose tomorrow won't be too bad."

"Uh-huh." Harry replied, amused.

"I mean Mum usually wants to be back before five anyway because one of her soaps is on."

"Sure."

"And if you think about it Mum isn't really that bad. As long as you agree to everything she says, it's fine."

"Mmmm," Harry was struggling furiously to choke back his laughter while fighting to keep up with Dudley's bouncy new pace.

The day seemed to pass quickly after that and Harry began his chores shortly after they arrived home. Harry shifted back onto his haunches and rubbed his knees which ached from being pressed on to the hot ground as he and Dudley planted new rose bushes in the garden. The heat seemed to have increased since yesterday and Harry and Dudley were happy to remain silent, working quickly and efficiently. After almost an hour of comfortable silence Dudley collapsed backwards onto his arse, groaning in discomfort.

Harry shot his cousin an amused grin as he dramatically whined about never being able to walk again, but continued with his work. After years of back-breaking work courtesy of the Dursleys, an hour on his knees wasn't going to stop him. He chuckled at Dudley's impressive whinging, yanking up a weed and placed a bulb into the newly dug soil instead. With his cousin's next words however, the bulb in his hand was dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

"Harry," Dudley's voice was nervous. "Will you tell me about the Wizarding World?"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and was slow to let it out. He admitted to himself that his reaction was probably irrational, but he couldn't just suddenly erase everything Vernon had engrained in him. He associated talking about magic at the Dursley's with the word punishment and the delivery of the word 'freak'. Freak. A word he detested more than anything in the English language. Harry could tell Dudley was sincere in his inquiry just by his voice alone. Still…

"You don't have to if you don't want to," his cousin continued hurriedly, looking embarrassed. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, its alright," Harry said slowly. "I guess it doesn't really make a difference now. Plus Uncle Vernon's not here," he added.

"So you'll tell us then," Petunia asked softly.

The boys turned in unison to look at her, and she chuckled at the look of surprise on their faces. She was wearing an old pair of grey sweats and a tight red t-shirt.

Harry and Dudley, who had never seen her in anything other than skirts and blouses, gaped unabashedly.

"You'll catch flies," Petunia smiled, as she knelt down to pick up a shovel and joined them.

Dudley snapped his mouth shut and Harry chuckled. Slowly, almost cautiously Harry began his story of life in the Wizarding World. He started with the moment he left them on the cabin during the storm and Hagrid introducing him to the world of magic. He recalled his first trip to Diagon Alley with the same amount of shock and awe he had felt at that time, and felt his cousin and aunt sharing his delight at his first glance of what was soon to be his world.

Harry found it suprisingly easy to discuss his magical life with Petunia and Dudley. They portrayed the same complete attention that Hermione and Ron always gave him when he was retelling one of the adventures that they had miraculously missed out on. He felt an unexpected sense of relief in being able to confide in someone who had no idea of Harry Potter's life in the Wizarding World and therefore held no prejudices or misconceptions of him. He found amusement in their varied emotions of wonder, fear, shock and pure disbelief. There was moments of recognition from his aunts well when he mentioned certain things he was sure his mother had previously spoken of.

Time passed rapidly and Harry spoke almost absentmindedly while continuing to dig. Dudley proceeded to find himself covered in dirt before long as every time Harry said something that surprised him he upended the shovel on himself. He spluttered through a mouthful of dirt after Harry recounted the tale of Norbert, Hagrid's pet dragon.

"A-a dragon?" Dudley gasped while making a face at the taste in his mouth. "An actual dragon?"

"Yup." Harry nodded, smiling reassuringly at his aunt's pale countenance. "It was a vicious little bastard, but Hermione and me worked it out in the end."

His explanation was interrupted at regular intervals as he patiently answered his relatives' questions.

"Quirrell!" Dudley exploded as Harry neared the end of his first year. "How the fuc-fricken hell could it be Quirrell?"

Harry and Petunia both gave him an almost identical 'be-patient look' that led the blonde boy to mime locking his mouth shut and throwing away the key. After a last warning look Harry relayed the final events of his first year while now methodically planting lilies.

The dark-haired wizard was giving Dudley an exuberant account of his and Ron's adventure in the Chamber of Secrets when Petunia declared them finished for the day and they followed her into the kitchen. At this point Harry was attempting to convince Dudley that he actually had seen a basilisk beneath his school.

"I swear," Harry said as he wiped his muddy feet on the mat in front of the door. "It was at least fifty feet long and it was a right moody bitch as well. It bit me just as I shoved Gryffindor's sword up it's throat."

"You did what?" Aunt Petunia shrieked. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, her yellow glove-covered hands planted on her hips, pieces of hair in her scowling face and a piece of dirt on her nose. She looked truly terrifying and Harry couldn't help grinning at her.

"I was fine," he replied brightly and rolled up his sleeve to show then the scar that remained where the basilisk's fang had pierced his flesh.

Petunia gazed at it in concern and appeared to be fighting the urge to get out the first aid-kit for a wound that was over two years old. Dudley on the other hand gazed at the scar in open admiration.

"You killed a giant snake?" he exclaimed loudly. "That's awesome!"

Harry grinned at his cousin, purposely ignored the disapproving gaze his aunt was shooting them.

While they made dinner Harry carried on with his story and found great amusement in telling them that the man wanted for murder they had seen on the television the summer before his third year was in fact a wizard and the first person to ever escape from the heavily guarded wizard prison Azkaban. They simultaneously shuddered at Harry's extremely accurate description of the Dementors.

By the time they had finished making dinner Petunia had tears rolling down her face as he recounted learning about Sirius' false imprisonment and Pettigrew's subsequent escape. Harry's face was forlorn as he watched Dudley clench his fists and mutter obscenities about Pettigrew under his breath.

"I don't think I had ever been so happy in my entire life," Harry spoke quietly with his eyes closed and long lashes laying on his smooth, slightly bruised cheeks bones. "Even if it was only for a few minutes. When Sirius asked me if I wanted to live with him, the idea that he actually wanted me was overwhelming. It wasn't because I was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Sirius loved me because I was me. Just Harry."

Harry chuckled bitterly he even as felt a single tear slip out of his eye to slowly trickle down his cheek. He always attempted to convince himself he was over this, that it was in the past, but every time he thought of it that terrible searing sensation of loss burned through him like a raging fire and he knew he wasn't the only one. He could see the same despair, the same longing in Sirius' eyes every time he saw him and could see he was thinking the exact same thing. If only. . .

The sound of a car door slamming shut quickly vanished his wistful thoughts as three heads snapped in the direction of the front of the house.

"Shit," Dudley muttered.

Harry sprung from the chair and ran out of the kitchen. His hair in it's ponytail whipped out behind as he grabbed the banister at the end of the stairs and swung around it to take the stairs two at a time.

Sprinting into his room Harry closed the door softly behind him and then slid down onto the floor because his shaking legs wouldn't hold him up. His heart was racing furiously and Harry tried to remember ever feeling this afraid if his uncle before. Vernon had certainly succeeded if he had been attempting to frighten him with his attack the night before.

Harry, Petunia and Dudley had all agreed that it was best if Harry stayed out of Vernon's way. Although he had been violent towards Petunia as well, Harry seemed to bring out the worst in the walrus-like man. Harry shook his head to try and dispel his fear but an image resurfaced of the maliciousness in those beady eyes as he stood over him and he shuddered.

Sighing, Harry resigned himself to staying out of Vernon's presence despite knowing that it would limit his time outside of his room. Hoping to follow the theory of "out of sight out of mind" the teenager picked himself up from the floor and dropped onto his bed groaning when he remembered that he still had his yoga to do. He also needed to work on the first stage of the animagus transformation.

Harry swiftly slipped off his shirt, shoes and socks and sat on the soft mat beside his bed. He closed his eyes while concentrating on his breathing and after a few minutes felt relaxed enough to proceed. Flowing through the movements gracefully and relishing in the sense of tranquillity he received from his magic. He smiled as it hovered just below his skin, careful not to allow it to rise above and breathed deeply, he bent backwards with his arms above his head.

"Yuck," Harry mumbled as he finished and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Harry thoughtfully considered his options. He really needed on a shower, the smell of sweat from the martial arts lesson earlier combined with the new perspiration covering his body on the grime from gardening gave his body on overall putrid smell. However, he also wanted to practice his animagus training before being interrupted. The smell combined with the heat quickly won out and Harry grabbed an old, but clean pair of sweatpants and a much too large t-shirt.

Quietly as he could, Harry slipped out of his room and into the water was warm, but refreshing and Harry eagerly climbed into the shower, knowing that while food was being served Vernon would be too preoccupied to look for him. He sighed contently as the hot water soothed his aching body and grabbed the sweet smelling soap to lather on his body for a thorough washing. The black-haired boy had always adored warm water, and delighted in having as many baths and showers as he could in Hogwarts because of the rarity of being allowed to use the warm water in the Dursleys.

Soapy hands began at his neck and travelled slowly down to his shoulders and across his arms. He watched as the soapy mixture gathered on his arms only to be cleared away within seconds by the torrent of water. Harry lathered the soap again and breathed in the scent of jasmine, his hands moved across his chest and then slowly as he pressed his thumbs across his nipples, uttering a low moan as he did so.

Harry felt his penis twitch in interest and repeated the action. His body was generally sensitive, something he had found out during his brief relationships, but after trying to remember the last time he had masturbated, he came up blank, realising that it must have been before the Third Task. Merlin, that was a long time.

With one hand caressing and tugging his nipples, Harry moved his other hand down his flat stomach and gasped when his already stirring member hardened considerably more as his finger tips brushed against it. Heat began to pool in his stomach and his entire body felt hot.

Grasping his cock firmly, Harry bit his lip to hold back a moan and slowly began to pump his hand up and down. Thrusting his pulsing organ into the tunnel created by his hand. Rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head, the wizard flashed through images of Blaise and Xavier, looking for the right one and soon found one. He whimpered as he recalled that day. They, he and Blaise, were in an empty classroom just off the Great Hall and Blaise had warned him to keep quiet because it was nearly dinner time. The dark-skinned boy had then fallen to his knees, opened Harry's pants and with a wicked grin had taken him into his mouth.

Harry moaned lowly and sped up the movement of his hand, closing his eyes as he recalled that hot, wet mouth slowly sucking on the tip of his cock, those dark brown eyes shining up at him mischievously. He released his hard nipples and reached down to cup his balls, rolling the tight sacs in his hand as his hips began to snap forward in time with his hands. Remembering how he had bitten down on his own wrist to stifle the groan that he had wanted to release when Blaise had hummed around his length, Harry whimpered.

Crying out as he felt the pleasure building and spread out to encompass his body while he attempted to keep a reign on his magic. It always seemed to come to the surface when he was experiencing sexual pleasure and usually erupted causing damage to the surrounding area. Once he had shattered every chair in the room during an intense orgasm with Xavier. He tightened the hold he had on his member and gently squeezed his balls while he leant back against the cold shower tiles, throwing his head back in pleasure as he panted. The feeling of his wet hair cascading around his and touching his oversensitive skin did it and with a stifled cry of pleasure Harry's hips bucked forward and he came over his hand and stomach.

Harry closed his eyes in contentment when tingles of pleasure continued to course through his body as it recovered from his orgasm. He straightened up after a few minutes and washed the cum from his hands and stomach. Then he re-soaped his hands and finished washing the rest of his body.

The young wizard groaned when remembered his hair and grimaced at greasy feel of it. He reached for the strawberry and cream scented shampoo and washed it meticulously, rinsing and conditioning it afterwards. Happy to be done, Harry turned off the water and stepped out onto the damp tiled floor and steamy room.

Spotting the pile of clean towels Harry reached for them while trying not to drip everywhere and wrapped one around his soaked hair while draping the other one across his hips. Feeling rather lazy and deciding to allow himself to dry instead of attempting to dry himself, Harry turned towards the bathroom mirror to examine the bruise on his face. It stood out in stark contrast compared to his pale skin but Harry was happy to see that the dark purple bruising was already fading away to a slighter lighter blue with a tinge of green. His ribs and back were already a motley of different colours ranging from purple to yellow.

Harry turned away from the mirror and deeming himself sufficiently dry, proceeded to dress himself. He hastily put his still dripping hair in a messy bun and decided to deal with it later. Aunt Petunia would most likely call him down for dinner any minute now anyway.

After dumping the wet towels in the laundry basket beside the sink, Harry opened the door and made his way to the top of the stairs. He could hear the television in the sitting room and deduced that Vernon was finished his dinner and had retired to his usual evening routine.

Cautiously Harry made his way downstairs, deftly avoiding the stairs he knew that creaked and headed towards the kitchen where he could here Dudley and Petunia speaking in soft voices. They turned as he entered and Dudley grinned at the sight of Harry's bedraggled hair.

Harry merely scowled at his cousin and shoved past him to get to the table where the delicious aromas were coming from. His tummy grumbled loudly at the appetizing sight of chicken and rice and he quickly pulled the plate towards him.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled through a mouthful.

Petunia looked torn between reprimanding him for his table manners or simply leaving him to enjoy his meal knowing that he rarely got fed well during the summer holidays.

"I was just asking Mum if Alexi could come with us tomorrow," Dudley told Harry quietly, glancing towards the sitting room where the noise of the television blared out.

"Of course he can," Petunia replied, dropping the used dishes into the sink. "As long as he has permission from his parents I don't see why not. And I want to meet this new friend of yours'.

Harry smiled at that. Alexi was the first muggle friend he had ever had and he was rather eager to keep him. He was clever and funny and seemed to genuinely like Harry. An upside was the fact that he had never even heard of the Boy-Who-Lived. His happy mood began to evaporate at his aunt's next words.

"We'll be leaving at half ten tomorrow morning, so I want you ready for a long day of shopping," Petunia chirped cheerfully, ignorant to the horrified glances being passed between her son and nephew or perhaps purposely ignoring them.

Harry ate the rest of his meal in silence, content to listen to Dudley answering Aunt Petunia's questions about Alexi. Harry couldn't help chuckling at his cousin. His ears picking up the words "sweet" and "funny. The smaller boy could almost see the wheels turning in his aunt's head and when she gave him a questioning look over Dudley's shoulder Harry nodded and smirked.

Harry couldn't help being curious as to how she was going to take this development and was happy when he was rewarded with a gleeful smile in return. It looked as if he wouldn't be alone in Operation Get-Dudley-and-Alexi-Together if Dudley didn't pluck up the courage himself soon.

After the dishes were finished they left the kitchen and quietly made there way upstairs hoping not to attract Vernon's attention.

"I could help you with your hair if you want Harry," Petunia offered. "It will probably take hours to do it by yourself."

Harry readily agreed and after getting fetching his hairbrush and dressing into a pair of cotton sleeping pants from his room he knocked on the door of the guest room and entered after the soft "Come in." He hid his surprise at seeing Dudley sitting on the floor the end of the bed with his feet propped up on the foot of the bed. Both he and his mother were already dressed for bed and Harry obediently climbed up onto the bed beside his aunt when she patted the space beside her and gave her his brush.

Petunia knelt back against the pillows and positioned Harry so that he was sitting Indian style in front of her. She reached up and pulled out the hair, fascinated at the damp curly hair tumbled down the boy's back in waves. It was incredibly beautiful she mused as she picked up her comb from the bed.

Harry practically purred in contentment as he felt the comb running through his hair.

"Will you finish telling us about Hogwarts?" Dudley asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

Harry grinned and after a moment trying to remember where he had left off he began to speak of the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Dudley who had quickly fallen in love with Harry's description of the most popular wizarding sport Quidditch, expressed his awe and envy as Harry gave a detailed account of the match as Petunia watched in amusement. He spoke, almost tentatively of the appearance of the Dark Mark following the end of the match and how he, Ron, Hermione and then Ginny had become closer after that. How they been drawn together that summer when everyone else was too busy to notice them and it hadn't changed when they had returned to Hogwarts. Even though Ginny continued to mingle with her year mates she was more often than found in the company of the fourth year Gryffindors instead.

As his fourth year progressed Harry could feel his relatives becoming steadily more dismayed when the early tasks of the Triwizard tasks occurred. However, Dudley had him blushing bright red as described the day Xavier had asked him to the Yule Ball and then the day of the Yule Ball itself. He declined to inform them of what he and Xavier had got up to later that night when they were finally able to escape.

Neither his aunt or his cousin expressed any qualms about his sexuality. Not that Harry had expected them to given that Dudley was no-so-subtlely pining after a certain brown-eyed receptionist.

By the time Harry was describing his arrival back on the Quidditch pitch with a dead Cedric Diggory in his arms both Dudley and Petunia were shaking. Petunia sobbed as she cradled Harry to her chest, tears streaming silently down his face. Hermione and Ginny, even Ron had tried to comfort him after the Third Task but this embrace, an adult's comfort and understanding, was what he had needed. Sirius hadn't had anytime to console him that night however much he wished he had and Harry relished his aunt's hold. He buried his head into her shoulder as she cooed to him softly and stroked his hair, rocking them both slowly back and forth.

"I know it wasn't my fault," he whispered into he satin pyjamas once his sobs died down, "not really. But its still so hard to accept that if I had just taken the cup alone, he would still be alive."

Petunia exchanged a sad glance with her son, who had moved up onto the bed beside them after Harry started crying and now had a hand on his cousin's shoulder. That single glance between a mother and son shared so much not visible to the naked eye. It showed their sympathy and sadness for the boy between them who had accomplished so much and seemed to ask for nothing in return. It expressed wonder over the training Harry and his friends had put themselves through just to survive. They shared their hatred of a man who seemed to want to destroy his own world over meaningless prejudices. A man who would no doubt plunge all of Britain into a war.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled in embarrassment, removing himself from his aunt's hold and hastily wiped his eyes on his sleeves.

"There's absolutely no need to be sorry Harry," Petunia said firmly. Then, almost hesitantly asked, "Have you spoken to anyone about how much this has affected you?"

"No," Harry muttered. "I don't want to bother Professor Dumbledore. He'll be busy enough at the moment trying to make sure everyone knows Voldemort is back and I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to any of the other teachers.

"What about your friends?" Dudley prompted.

Harry hesitated before answering. "I love my friends, and they're the best friends anyone could ask for, but they don't really understand. They can't comprehend what facing Voldemort is really like. The fear, the pain, the humiliation of it. They've never witnessed murder and I don't want to be the way to show it to them. No doubt they'll see it for themselves soon enough anyway."

"What about Sirius? Or Professor Lupin?" Dudley asked. "Someone who lived during the first war."

"I-I'll think about it," Harry replied inaudibly. He closed his eyes, savouring the gentle strokes to his hair.

They sat in a comfortable, almost sleepy silence and Harry began to doze off with his head cushioned on his aunt's lap. Petunia hummed a lullaby as Dudley lazily played with the frayed edges of one of the blankets. The peaceful atmosphere was broken reluctantly by Petunia.

"Bedtime boys."

Harry and Dudley groaned, but dutifully left the warmth of the bed and bid Petunia goodnight.

"Night Diddykins," Harry mumbled as he slipped into his room. He glimpsed Dudley's scowling face as he shut his door and chuckled lowly.

Startling when he sensed something in his room Harry blinked at the sight of a familiar tortoiseshell curled up on his pillow. Shaking his head in bemusement, the young wizard pushed the cat over a bit and climbed into bed. He felt content, very nearly safe that night as he snuggled into his bed beneath his comforter. His wand was, as always, tucked under his pillow just inches from his fingers right beside his little black book He fell asleep with a rumbling purr in his ear.


End file.
